Dirty Little Secret
by Cameron267
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Scott is a were wolf and is girlfriend is a hunter of his kind. So what about Kirby? Well, she's been chosen since birth to become something so much more that involves the entire supernatural community. So what is her Dirty Little Secret and why does it involve our newly turned alpha?
1. Prologue of sorts

**Hi! So this is my first ever fic! Please be kind!  
I have quite the plan for this and this chapter is kinda like a... get to know the main character before the actual Story starts... which is next chapter. You have an idea about Kirby, now it's time to see how she fairs in the world of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Prologue...**

* * *

My name is Kirby William's. I'm sixteen years old and I was born in England, but moved out to Beacon Hills California when I was nine. I've never really been a social person in fact I could barely even talk to anyone. I did have friends however, Stiles was one of my closest friends and Erica was possibly my only 'girlfriend' I suppose. We spoke, we studied and I was probably the only one to help out when she would have an epileptic siezure.

That's all different now. Not long after we started High School again, I was told we had to leave for London, England. I was never told why, but I had my suspicions. So I left. Nothing big or eventful, I couldn't handle any form attention back then. If someone like Lydia Martin would ask me where I got my coat from, I would stutter, blush and then run off. Kirby plus Social situations equals bad things.

Anyway, the reason I went to London was because of an Elite company that genetically alter girls (willing girls) who are chosen at birth to become warriors. My mother was a warrior and I have been told she was killed when on a job. My father is one of the scientists and he isn't the most... paternal of men. He's quite strict with training routines and diet. Of course that wasn't permanent because I was teamed up with three other girls. Everyone gets teamed up into groups and my group? We were pretty awesome. The girls were both my best friends and sisters and in the space of three months, we became so close.

Kathleen Turner was the eldest of twenty four and our leader. She was brutal. Not only was she strong, fast and incredibly smart, she was one of the most respected girls within the program.

Amy-Lee Grimshaw was only twenty two, but you wouldn't think it when you look at her. She had one of those young innocent faces, but she was so smart. I'm talking scary smart. There is never anywhere she would go without her Tablet, phone, visor, headset and minicomputer. Amy was Queen of the hacking and a complete wizard with technology.

Lennox Turner was next, a little closer to my age, and she was eighteen. We both started the treatment together so of course we grew closer to each other compared to the other two. She is technically at the legal age for consent with the program, but we'll get to that later. Lennox was rowdy, loud, full of confidence and just downright content with who she was. After meeting the man she fell for, she tried to quit the program, but it is unfortunate to say that once you agree to join the program and to have the treatment, that's final.

So now we're somewhat up to date. I'm back at Beacon Hills, California after a few months and so much has changed and unfortunately I'm going to get involved. I mean let's face it, when you're someone who hunts the feral supernatural, you are bound to get involved in _anything_ supernatural. Once you say 'Oh hello mystical world!' you never can say goodbye really.

* * *

_Before the bite..._

It was her last day at the school before she had to finish packing and then leave. She was sat at the back of the literature class with Erica, an epileptic teen who was an acquaintance of hers. They sort of stuck together in attempts to stay invisible of the whole school. Sometimes, they could be mistaken to be relatives, what with the same messy blonde hair they used to hide their faces, or what were tied back in a messy bun.

"So h-how long do you think you'll be gone for?" Erica whispered and Kirby shrugged,

"Couple months? Dad seems pretty shook up from whatever it is. I have a feeling a relative has died and they won't tell me," she pouted as she made a few pointers on her essay plan, "I'll e-mail you though." The two shared a smile and returned to work to avoid the death glare from their teacher.

* * *

Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she closed her locker, "So I hear you'll be joining the good ol' brits for a few months?" he asked and she rolled her eyes with a small smile,

"I'm visiting family Stiles." She stated quietly and he smiled and nodded,

"I get that, but who am I going to annoy Harris with? What about Russell?" he pouted as she shrugged his arm off of her, feeling uncomfortable,

"What about Scott? Not only that, you do a good enough job on your own." She winked her voice always just a fraction louder than a whisper. She couldn't help it, she was shy, overly so thus the reason for being invisible. She dressed simply enough so not to stand out: Baggy band Tee, skinny jeans, grey jacket and boots.

"Scott just doesn't get the banter right!" he pouted and she smile,

"Well I'm sure you'll manage on your own." She smiled softly as they made their way down to the parking lot. She watched her dad pull up in front in the silver RAV4. Stiles hugged her tightly, which she weakly responded to, not used to his affections still, before waving and getting into the four by four.

"You won't have long to pack, we're leaving in a few hours." Her dad stated and she nodded slowly.

"Yes daddy."

* * *

_Present day..._

She flopped back into her bed, smelling the cotton fabric and smiling in content, there was nothing like your own bed to _finally_ make you feel at home. It had only been a few months, yet a lot about her has change and she had noticed a change in Stiles when they last video chatted. It was one of those rare moments where the both of them had time and he had to comment about her big personality change. She was no longer quiet and shy in fact she was more of the opposite. The only times she wasn't quiet or shy was when they played video games online. The she was loud, rude and tomboyish.

She had received a text from Stiles that he couldn't come online tonight that something had gone wrong. She understood and she didn't mind, she had to go to the gym tonight anyway. Her dad knocked on the door and poked his head through, his now usual serious face on his features. He looked tired.

"James is outside." He stated and she nodded, pulling herself off her bed and grabbing her bag, walking past, doing everything she could to avoid looking or touching the man.

Once in the car, the blonde grinned in her direction, "Ready to annihilate some bags?" he asked and she chuckled, nodding.

James was a friend whose father owned the gym she visited frequently. Her family in England made a particularly large donation because of her history at the gym she visited there. She knew James from beforehand so her father arranged that the older boy would do some of her driving to and from the gym. It was also another way to escape her father...

The gym, though large, tend to be empty at this time of night and that was how she liked it. She pulled her short blonde hair back in a pony tail as she stared at the punching bag in front. She had been on the running machine, cross trainer and then various pieces of equipment for warm up and testing her strength. She rolled her shoulders before her fist landed on the bag. One after the other, she continued to batter the piece of equipment, like clockwork, until finally the thread count around the centre burst and she jumped back. As she caught her breath saw the mess on the floor and wiped the back of her wrapped hand against her forehead.

"Less time than usual." James commented and she chuckled before rolling her shoulders and picking up the dust pan and brush from him...

* * *

Kirby winced, looking away from her father, her free arm gripping onto the chair tightly as he grew closer to her. She gulped nervously, hating the site of needles. Her father cleaned a patch on her arms and she took a deep breath, her eyes clutching close as she felt the pin prick within her arm and then a sort of long drag.

She concentrated on her breathing, thinking about the long run she was doing later, imagining she was on it now. The wind blowing through her hair, the sounds of nature and her feet crunching the leaves on the ground, the view! Everything about going for a run in the woods just emptied her mind and she focused on just _her_.

"Almost done," her father commented as she was brought back to reality for that split second as the stinging sensation starting to kick in and she bit down on her bottom lip, her brows knotted together as she felt the stinging sensation ran slowly throughout her body as if pins and needles started from her arm to the ends of her fingers and the tips of her toes, "All done, now go lie down." He nudged her away as he cleaned the equipment away.

She felt almost high as she made her way up the stairs, trying to not stumble from the heavy sensation her body was giving her, grateful she was bare foot again. He legs were losing their strength and she could feel them about to buckle as she leaned on the door of her bedroom, steadying her dizzy head. It was working rather quickly compared to other times. By the time her head hit her pillow, the nausea began...

Her eyes flickered open and coming into focus was her father sat on the arm chair in front, reading through the paper. She frowned, a hand moving to her aching head. Hangovers were better than this. Her father pushed his glasses onto his short brown hair, his cold brown eyes turning to her. She pushed herself onto her side bringing some duvet up to hug.

"Two hours. Soon enough you'll be able to push through the infusion." He commented before sitting up, folding his paper and leaning on his knees.

"Can I go on a run now?" she asked her voice louder than a whisper. Her father's brow arched, scrutinising her before he sighed and nodded. Getting up, pushing the chair back and leaving her. The door shutting was the signal to show he was giving her privacy. She shot out of bed, pulled on her trainers and grabbed a pink zip up sweatshirt.

* * *

She was sat at that stool away as her father took her blood. Kirby was able to busy her mind with high school today. After all, she was due to head in sort out her locker once more. She didn't need to do much, just put her books in there and personalise it slightly: Mirror, hair brush, stun gun, maybe a mini crossbow and the obvious essentials.

"You are to call me if you get any of the side effects." Her father ordered and she nodded as he disappeared. She had to sigh, her emotionless mask melting away as soon as she was alone. Ever since her mother died three years ago, her father had been cold, distant around her. Now their trip from England has happened, he worked her hard, ensures she is medically and physically fit and if she refuses anything he asks from her, he'll beat her and expect her fight back like in training.

Those few months had felt like years for Kirby. As soon as her father explained they were going to England he warned her...

'_As soon as we leave, your training will begin and you will no longer be _this_ person...'_

'_I'm ready dad, I can't be this girl anymore...' _

'_Are you sure? We can stay here at least a couple years longer.'_

'_I can't wait two years and have a potential life ripped away from me, or go now before things happen.'_

'_I'll make the call. Say good bye to your friends'_

He was bitter throughout the whole thing as if this conversation was a burden on him. At the time, Kirby wanted it. He told her she would longer be her and more than anything she wanted that. She knew she was this, shy, distant awkward girl. After all, why try and be something you're not, but now? There were three other girls going through this change with her, they were all different sorts and having to spend lots of time together, she was able to change. Sneak out and experience clubbing! In those few months, they were stuck together and grew close together as a group and as people themselves. It's funny how the treatment does that.

"I'm off to school!" she called as she exited her house, messenger bag on securely before she ran to the end of the lane and into the woods, taking the short cut to the high school. As she entered the woods, her earphones music taking over as she focussed on the run to the high school...

Kirby's blond hair was now short, and layered to just above the shoulders when straight, but she had curled the lot to make it look almost a smoother natural, yet messy look. It helped because when in her face, it was habit to run her hand through it to push it back. She was wearing long white fitted tank top, but a grey loose blazer on, sleeves pushed up past elbows and a belt round the waist. She had high waist black shorts, showing a lot of tanned leg and a pair of ankle combat boots, laces loose and half undone.

She slowed into a jog as she hit the car park. She had to pause as she saw the entrance, smiling slightly in reminiscing her days before a familiar blonde strutted out the doors. Two blonde brows knotted together before her phone vibrated telling her she was late for meeting the principal and she almost shrieked, running forward, across the road, not really noticing the Chevrolet Camero pull up front for the Blonde to get into. Kirby's eyes were on her phone instead as she was texting her father saying she was there. The car began to pull off with speed and Kirby slid her back over the bonnet with grace, as if she had done it many a times. She landed swiftly on the path, spinning round to shout a sorry to the driver and spinning round and pulling her ear plugs.

"I recognise that British voice anywhere!" a voice called out and her grey eyes looked up to see a Stiles standing there with Scott McCall before they widened as she put a smile on her face.

"Stiles." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair as she met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you okay? I mean, he pulled away kinda fast." Scott asked in concern and Kirby looked behind her and shrugged,

"It's cool, no damage done." She smiled and Stiles wrapped an arm around her as they guided her back in.

"So my British pal! When were you going to tell me you were back from the land of tea and crumpets?" Stiles laughed, ignoring the looks of warning from Scott. She was clueless that minutes before she had missed the Alpha drive off with a new beta that was her closest friend. Apart from Stiles... Of course. Who can forget an adderal addict like Stiles?

* * *

It had now been a couple days and she was up to date with the drama going on. It probably didn't help that during one of her midnight runs she encountered this lizard like creature, but as soon as she saw it and the way its claws were dripping with a clear liquid, she knew that she needed to collect a sample to determine which shifter this guy was from within the reptile family. She had theories, but overall she was unsure.

"Dude, I've been searching this shit in the books and I'm stumped man! If I have to look through any more stuffy old books, I may stab my eyes out with chopsticks." Her pink headed friend told her, Lennox Harris was her roommate in England and was just plain rowdy. She was now secretly screwing/seeing/marked by the Beta Wolf she was supposed to be hunting down. The rest of the small group of girls disapproved, but the girl seemed happy with her partner.

"I have to agree with Len, even my computer can't help with some unless I get a sample of the venom," Amy-Lee Grimshaw was the book nerd in the group, during the few months, the quiet brunette was able to transfer a lot of creature knowledge into a computer database from all the books she read.

Kirby sighed, her head falling forward, "It's cool guys, I'll have to try and get the venom then, but I have a feeling it may be a paralysing agent, I mean it is most of the time." She pouted and the two faces in front nodded.

"_So_, how's _high school_ been?" Lennox grinned as she ate Chinese food, her long pink hair pulled back into a rough bun, random wisps framing her face.

"Standard, people think I got plastic surgery or got laid with my sudden change in appearance and attitude, and really? I've just fallen back into my old routine of being some form of invisible except now I've got people whispering behind my back," she explained and slowly nodded, painting her nails black, "It's weird too; I thought I would be able to find Erica, but whenever I mentioned her name in front of Scott or Stiles... I dunno, they seemed to just tense up. They know something and I don't think it's good on Erica's part."

"Dude, she was epileptic right?" Lennox questioned and Kirby's head bobbed before she paused painting her nails and eyed her pink headed friend on screen,

"Y-you don't think she's hurt do you?" she asked and Lennox shrugged,

"Like hell I know! I'm in Brighton," She arched a brow before they furrowed together, "Oh my God! Work today right, the client I go to with the lush house, I was asked to do his leg bag, shit smelt like popcorn." She pouted and both Kirby and Amy-Lee leaned back, groaning in disgust,

"Why the hell do you have to tell us this stuff?" Amy-Lee questioned and Lennox grinned as she ate a piece of shrimp,

"Because if I have to put up with it you guys mere as well have to hear it too." She grinned cheekily, wagging her brows before Kirby sighed shaking her head, giving her nails a final blow to check they were dry.

"You are foul Len." Kirby muttered before pulling her hair back into a loose high bun, her side fringe framing her face.

"Dude, you heading out?" Lennox asked with her dark brows arching,

"I need a run." Kirby pouted, but both girls shook their heads,

"And really, you think it's safe?" Amy-Lee questioned, Lennox's head was bobbing in agreement.

"Dude, it's too dangerous with this lizard freak on the loose especially if you're on your own." Lennox explained and Kirby's head dropped forward,

"So what? I just sit here and wait for you guys to come and back a girl up?" she asked and the recognised the light in both of their eyes, "Guys, I was kidding, you have your own jobs to sort!"

"Pshhaaaar!" Lennox waved her hand, "I'm sure Freddie can stay alive without me there a few weeks." She winked and Amy-Lee nodded,

"Actually Kirby, it would make sense to get the gang together because we worked incredibly well together," she smiled softly and Lennox agreed taking a victory bite from her noodles, grin on her face, "And how quick will we be able to get it done with us as a team?"

"We can all team up on lizard boy and fight him yo!" she brought a knee to her chest in excitement and they noticed a figure in the back ground,

"Hey Freddie!" Kirby waved to the camera,

"Hello Freddie!" Amy-Lee smiled to her screen, her eyes averting back down to her tablet, "I'm just contacting Kathleen, she's actually in Texas right now."

"No shit she's near?" Lennox sat forward, putting her food away before spinning round and going to greet her secret lover. They were kind to take it away from the cameras view.

"Succubus." Amy responded and Kirby's brows shot to her hairline,

"At least it's better than that Incubus we fought in Wales." She responded,

"_Oh hell yeah! Dude shat his pants when he realised his powers were useless against us!"_ Lennox could be heard from the distance and Amy-Lee rolled her eyes whereas Kirby chuckled,

"Hey Freddie, wanna bring our girl back to the conversation please?" she asked and Freddie, with his mousy curly hair, sat on the computer chair, baggy band Tee and ripped jeans. His hoodie was thrown carelessly on Lennox's bed. Lennox sat across his lap and he held her almost bridal style. She snuggled into his hold, their hands clasping, both content in each other's embrace.

Kirby had to smile at the image before busying herself with a different task. She couldn't help, but feel somewhat envious at Lennox, purely because she was smitten with a guy. Something Lennox wanted for a while. No she had _never_ had a crush, and ever since the treatment began, her emotions in that category felt almost non-existent, but she still wanted that.

* * *

"Whilst they are here, I won't be so I want you four to be on your best behaviour," he father ordered as she pulled up outside the front of the building. Kirby nodded only looking forward, trying to not look him in the eye. She opened the door and began to pull herself out when he grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her back, she winced trying to not make a noise, it would only show weakness, "Don't just nod, say 'yes daddy'.

"Yes Daddy." She repeated in a strained whisper before he released her wrist and she jumped out, making her way straight into the building, trying to avoid looking back at her father. Her jaw was clenched and tears were slowly filling her eyes, but she held them back. She may be less emotional, but she was still sixteen.

After a quick fix up in the bathroom, she realised she was alone so she leaned on the sink and look at herself. Her short blonde hair was in the messy sleek curls, evident she had been running a hand through her hair. She had a smoky eye make-up that wasn't heavy, but natural looking enough to flatter her eyes. She was wearing a long tank top that fitted her figure with a zebra print on the front. She wore dark thin tights that had various ladders down them and black suede high heels with various straps over the front. She fixed her grey loose cardigan, the giant kind with short sleeves. She had various black, gold and silver bangles on her right arm.

"You are stronger than him," she whispered to herself, "He can't hurt you unless you keep letting him. You are strong, independent and you can _fight_ him." She heard the door open and she pushed away to see a familiar looking blonde.

"Kirby Williams," The blonde nodded as she gave her fellow blonde the once over, "Liking the shorter hair."

"I just like the overall look there," Kirby could almost mirror the girl in front, "Good to see you looking so good Erica."

* * *

**H'okay! Let me know what you think. I'll be posting the next chapter soon! **

**Cam-**


	2. Chapter 1

"_Kirby Williams," The blonde nodded as she gave her fellow blonde the once over, "Liking the shorter hair."_

"_I just like the overall look there," Kirby's could almost mirror the girl in front, "It's nice to see you looking so good Erica."_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

The two blondes had skipped lesson to sit just outside of high school grounds on the outskirts of the forest. Erica was explaining that this change was all recent and she has been feeling great compared to before. Kirby explained a similar thing with her situation in England except it was a few girls she met whilst there.

"So tell me, is this because of a guy?" Kirby asked and Erica laughed, leaning back on her hands,

"Well, a guy definitely helped me," She smirked knowingly and Kirby's brow arched, "but seriously, you were just as shy as I was, what brought this on?"

"I don't know how to explain it really, the friends I made really change my perspective of things and when it came to my father..." Erica placed a hand on Kirby's arm who just smiled, "They helped with that. This new 'me' helps me cope with it all."

"Does he still beat you?" she asked bluntly and Kirby's eyes widened a fraction before the blonde sighed and laid back in the grass to stare at the clear sky.

"Kinda... except now he likes it when I fight back. In fact, I have to go to the gym almost every night to train. I need to know how to 'defend' myself." She looked at Erica who was frowning in disgust,

"Sick fucker." She commented and Kirby shrugged,

"My gran says I look a lot like my mum did when he first met her and it's his way of 'coping'." She then pulled herself up and Erica frowned,

"You don't have to put up with that you know." She said and Kirby smiled softly,

"I know, but-"

"No Kirby, I mean you really _don't_. This guy... He can make you stronger, he can help." Erica explained and Kirby looked to her friend with furrowed brows,

"Are you on drugs Erica?" she asked and the blonde laughed as she pulled herself up to stand and patted herself down, holding a hand out to Kirby, who grasped it gently. Erica's sudden strength when she pulled the Kirby up had the blonde in a short moment in shock, remembering just _how_ strong Erica used to be or at least how weak she used to be.

"This feeling Kirby, is _better_ than being on drugs. So much better." She grinned toothily before the blonde spun on her heels and walked off. Kirby remained frowning as she pulled out her phone, making her way to her next class.

"Hey Kay," she heard down her phone and she pressed the device to her ears, "Wassup? I'm packing."

"Remember my friend from high school?" she asked and wrapped an arm around her middle,

"Guy or girl honey?"

"Girl."

"Oh yeah! Erica right?"

"Yep."

"What about her doll face?"

"I think she's been turned into a Lycan..."

"Wait what? Are you serious?"

"Pretty much. Kate what am I going to do? I think she's going to send the Alpha my way..."

"Holy shit!" Kathleen's phone had been dropped before she grabbed it, "Sorry babe, but for serious? Tell me her exact words that make you think this!"

"She said '_This guy... He can make you stronger, he can help'_." She opened her locker to get her books out as Kathleen thought about it.

"Be aware of anyone watching you then. Before an Alpha will see you in person, he may just scope you out first." She explained and Kirby's head bobbed, she almost saluted if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles waved to call her over.

"Call me when you're leaving." She smiled in Stiles's direction.

"Alrighty then Doll, bye." They hung up and Stiles asked her to sit with him and Scott at Lunch which had her laughing before declining.

"I actually gotta be at the library," she grinned innocently before backing away and making her way to the entrance. Once out the doors, her bag was off her shoulder and she shoved her giant cardigan in her bag and pulled out a pair of flats, looking behind and around her quickly as she changed from heels to flats before the bag was over her shoulders and she was sneaking off of school campus. She was oblivious to the two figures in the black camero as she ducked behind it, using the cars to hide from the car park inspector as she continued forward to the shortest run to the woods.

Her phone vibrated as she answered it, "Hello?" she whispered and there was a chuckle on the other end,

"Sup, gotta sort some shit out with Freddie before I can book my flights. He's not best happy about me going and is going all _Alpha male_ on me." Lennox grumbled down the phone and Kirby chuckled as she dived over the bonnet of a Porsche and ducked behind a car,

"He wishes." She commented and Lennox laughed,

"So what the hell are you doing anyway?" she asked and Kirby laughed quietly as she poked her head up to see the inspector the other side of the car park,

"Just sneaking off campus, you may be slowing me down."

"Gotcha dude, Standard procedure! Are you gyming tonight?"

"Always, if not that he'll want to fight with me."

"Gym it is! Talk later!" Kirby hung up, phone slipping back into the bra as she jumped up and ran with ease and speed into the woods clueless to her various spectators...

* * *

"That's her?" Derek asked and Erica's head nodded as she watched her friend run off into the woods with speed. She never remembered her being that fast, or much of a runner for that.

"She's not really big on showing she needs help, but if I remember a few months ago, she does." Erica leaned back into the chair, "There would be days she would come in with a black eye, this one day it was a broken wrist or something, either way it was black and blue and then she came in with some form of bandage over it for a couple of days."

"We'll see." Was all he said and she could only nod in acceptance before getting out the car and making her way back onto the campus for lunch...

* * *

Scott sat in front of Stiles who jutted his chin in greeting before taking a bite of his apple, "I thought you said Kirby had to go to the library?"

"Yeah and?" he asked and Scott shrugged,

"I just saw her sneak off campus..." the two frowned at each other before Stiles shrugged,

"Hey, she was in England for those past few months, she's changed."

"But how much?" Stiles's hands dropped to the table as he frowned at his wolfie friend,

"I rather not think about it Scott, Erica I get. She threw me in the bin, but Kirby? She's just not like that okay?" he defended and Scott sighed before nodded,

"I guess, I just... you can never be too sure now, what with Derek turning everyone..."

"Have you noticed its people who tend to have socialised with you one way or another that are miserable in some way?" Stiles asked and Scott arched a brow, considering this fact.

* * *

He threw her to the ground, his knee pressing against her stomach as she struggled to get her wits about her.

"Come on Kirby, you _know_ this. Fight back!" her dad shouted and Kirby's brows knotted together in both concentration and worry as she brought her knees to his chest and used only enough strength to push him off her and have him stumble. She pushed herself off the ground and wiped her bloody lip before he was charging back at her. Now she was prepared for it as she dodged his advances and blows to the face, using only self defence against him. There may be a lot of hate for the older man, but he was still her father and she loved him enough to not hurt him.

There had been many times in the past few months where she had almost fought back properly, but she refrained. The worst she's done to the older man is giving him a black eye and winded him. Finally it had gotten to the point where he had her front pinned to the ground and she had enough. She sighed, before pulling herself up and throwing her father over her shoulder and onto the ground, successfully winding him.

"No more." She commanded, in an almost low tone, and made her way up the basement stairs as he struggled for breath,

"Now hang on! I say when we stop-"

"No Dad! We've been at this for _an hour_! Look at you! You're knackered!" he wheezed as he glared at her before looking away,

"Fine. You can have an extra hour at the gym then." He growled and she slowly nodded before making her way to the bathroom connected to her room. There she started cleaning and tending to her split lip and then finally... the smudged make-up from where she had began silently crying. She hated that she was crying it, made her feel weak; weaker than when she was when in England. With the girls there, she felt stronger, as if the four of them could take on anything. They were stronger together, emotionally, physically. They were a team; Four girls chosen at birth to be genetically altered to be stronger than any average person, faster than anything.

She made her way to her dressing table to apply a light coat of make-up on her face to give her the appearance of not crying. She was the youngest of the group, and in some ways, the treatments were working faster, but because of how young she was, it was complicated. The treatment was supposed to enhance so many things about you, but the emotions are supposed to be suppressed. This was so when put in situations; there was no question about handling it. No emotions clouding the vision.

Lennox had proved this wrong so far being that she had fallen for a Beta and hard. Both Freddie and Lennox knew that the big confrontation will eventually happen where they will have to fight, but until then they have agreed to make the most of what they have. Freddie has essentially already marked her as his. His pack knows of it, in fact the Alpha blessed it!

Kirby had ended up sat on the ledge by her window and stare out down the street, Tablet in her lap. She waited for the conference call to start as she just stared down the street. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, but she couldn't help but hope she'll see a taxi drive down and then her best friends walk out the car. (Preferably with a lot of alcohol)

When it rang through, she pulled on the smile, sat up and placed the device in front, crossing her legs. She saw all three of her friends in front of her, Kathleen's blonde hair, Lennox's long baby pink hair in curls and then Amy-Lee's long dark brown and all of them with a bright smile on their faces.

"Dude! We're coming! The rents agreed to it!" Lennox squealed, taking the lead and Kirby laughed,

"Well, I was already coming _soo_-" Kat blew a raspberry before wiping down her camera causing all three to laugh.

"I have spoken with your Grandmother, she'll be contacting your father as we speak. We've decided it'll be better for the four of us to be together and for _him_ to not." Amy-Lee smiled, Kirby nodded already knowing that he wasn't going to be there, and Kathleen grinned,

"And with me being the eldest, _twenty four_, it's been allowed," she laughed before glaring at someone next to her, "Dude, do you mind?" she glared before rolling her eyes and returning to the screen.

"I love you guys." Kirby smiled and tucked some blonde hair behind her ear,

"So wanna explain the fat lip?" Lennox then spoke up and she watched as all three girls foreheads got closer to their cameras, "It's more obvious because yo big ass lips are bigger than normal." She winked before the face was serious once more.

"He hit you again didn't he?" Kathleen asked and Kirby shrugged,

"It's fine, he just surprised me is all." She defended before Lennox crossed her arms and frowned,

"You gotta fight back girl! It's what he wants anyway! So fight!" she took a sip of her drink and Kirby shook her head,

"I don't think that's a wise idea, he may just get worse if I fight back." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she leaned back, seeing a figure in her peripherals. She felt her heart skip a beat in the realisation that he _wanted_ to be found by her before she looked back to the girls on screen and arched a brow.

Kathleen nodded, "You need to find out what he wants."

_Kate: The Alpha is there?_

_LenLen: Alpha? Holy shit Kirb! Explain!_

_Kirby: I'm pretty sure that's him. He's most likely just scoping me out right now, it's fine, I can handle it guys._

_Kate: Back to Father!_

Kirby rested the device on her knees as she frowned, "I would rather not. Besides, I'm going to be at the gym till late. James pulled some strings with his dad to be on shift." She smiled and Lennox made a noise that Kirby hated.

"Kirb and JimJim, sitting in the gym, get-ting fun-ky in the pool!" she sang and Amy-Lee frowned whereas Kathleen laughed,

"That didn't even rhyme!" she called out and Kirby shook her head amused smirk tugging at her lips,

"Having sex in a pool may be _your_ thing with Freddie, but for me it's to relax AYTHANKYOU!" she grinned as the pink-head flushed red before hushing them.

"Shh! Only you guys know that!" she half squealed and glared at Kirby with a look saying '_and now this alpha! Bitch!_' All three girls laughed until Kirby went silent, looking in the direction of her door, the light sounds of her father's footsteps reaching her sensitive ears.

She waved to her friends before hanging up and locking the device, placing it in front as she looked to the door, seeing her father walk in with the tray and her brows furrowed together.

"Your Grandmother thinks we need to up to doses," he stated and she nodded, leaving the window to go sit at her bed, "I also need to leave town as soon as Kathleen and the other two will be here to help out since you work better with them."

"Yes Daddy," she whispered, averting her eyes as he lifted the needle.

* * *

"Just... Try not to go to nuts on this one." James smiled and Kirby nodded, keeping her false one on.

"I'll do my best," she leaned back on the chair as she brought her knees together, the weights lifting. She watched as they would move up and then down again, her mind going back to earlier when her father gave her the injection. He wanted her to fight it this time.

Kirby heard the echos of his shouts, the way he grabbed her arm to pull her up, but she felt useless. Her body would just flop or she would stumble as she tried to block his attempted blows. She did surprisingly well, considering, but not good enough. She ended up in her bathroom, locking him out as she passed out on the floor.

She hated that she had to clean and re-apply thicker make-up again today, but it's what you have to do so you don't look like you're fighting. It's the life she chose and she had to put up with it, at least for a few more days now till her girls get here and he goes. Maybe her Grandmother will get him to act differently? He wasn't so bad when they were in England... He wasn't so bad until a few months after her mother funeral...

After wrapping her knuckles, she stared at the bag preparing her body. For some reason, she could see her father's face there, shouting at her to move, to work harder and to be stronger; that she was weak, pathetic and will never be able to progress and protect herself on her own. Her brows had knotted together as she tried to ignore it before she finally just started laying into the heavy bag, her fists flying into it, spinning and hitting it, her legs rising and striking the bag until eventually she had to grab it before it hit her. She felt the tears drip off her chin and she rested her head against the cool, beaten surface, allowing herself just a few more tears and silent whimpers before she stepped away and wiped under her eyes.

It was then Kirby glared at the bag in front before spinning round, raising a leg and freezing. Pulling weights behind her was the Alpha from before, but this time she was able to see him fully. Tight black jeans and grey tank, his leather jacket hung carelessly on a different piece of equipment.

Lowering her leg, Kirby looked around to see James missing, her arms wrapping round her middle. She knew he just saw that whole display and if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, that was good material to use against her.

"I wouldn't want to be punching bag right now," he suddenly spoke up before sitting up, leaning on his knees, ocean eyes looking her up and down. She shifted awkwardly on the spot, not liking his interest, "Are you okay?" She slowly nodded and looked back at the bag, she could see various areas where it looked worn the bag had lasted two sessions with her; once more and it will burst. She turned back to see Derek in front, invading that personal bubble. She took an automatic step away, trying to gain some distance between them. "Are you sure?" he asked, taking a step towards her and she had to look away from his intense stare. She felt almost on show.

"I-I'm sure." She whispered and swallowed the lump in her throat.

He grasped her chin softly, thumb stroking her bust lip, "How did someone so beautiful get something like this?" he asked and she looked at him. His eyes showed genuine concern and such promise to help her that if she didn't know better, she would fall for it all. That must be how he got to Erica... using his looks and concern, such promise. She now understood completely how Erica fell for it and her heart wanted to reach out for her friend.

Her eyes widened before she took a step away and he grasped her arm softly, "You'd be surprised." She muttered and he smirked,

"Does he fight you often?" he asked and she averted her eyes back to the ground. How much did Erica tell him? "I can help you, you know." His hands now on her shoulders, they were warm and rough compared to her cold and soft skin, Goosebumps prickling her skin.

"I doubt this." She attempted to shrug his hands off her, but they remained as he continued to smile softly, caring.

"He won't hurt you anymore," he promised and she had to smile a little at the thought, he was right he won't hurt her anymore, but it won't be from _his_ help, "you won't have to suffer, you can be stronger in every single way."

"And no longer be the shy girl in the background right?" she whispered and he chuckled,

"If that is what you want," He then explained to her about what he could do, about the fact that if she agreed, she'll have a family who will care and look out for her, about hunters who will try and split this family apart, "All it requires: is a bite." He lifted her chin softly thumb stroking her jaw delicately, eyes trying to _will_ her to say yes. She returned his smile, eyes watering ever so slightly. She had everything he had offered plus some. She had her family jumping on planes for her, making her stronger, more confident and most importantly: Happier.

She watched as his eyes flicker away from her, looking down before her smile got brighter and she took a step away, "Your offer is great, if I already didn't have a better one," she began and he had frowned, "If you were here a few months ago, I would have said yes in an instant, but you're late."

"How am I late if you're suffering already?" he crossed his arms, brow arching in the process obviously offended that she rejected 'the bite'.

"Because it's temporary," she grinned and her hands moved to her hips, all confidence suddenly washing over her, "and by the way, he doesn't have to hurt me but he does because I _allow_ it because the sooner _I_ fight back, it means everything changes." That was when his brows furrowed in confusion before she spun round to leave him there, pondering the girl in front who changed from this sad shy little thing to a confident, cocky and strong woman within seconds. As she walked away, his eyes fell down and he had to admire her before he shook his head. She just rejected him. What?

* * *

She was stood outside the building, James locking up behind her with a goofy smile. He wouldn't tell her what happened, but she had some form of idea. She had a feeling Erica was there distracting him for Derek. Apparently Erica must do that now. She mentally ticked another box on a reason she was happy she didn't accept 'The Bite'. She had to chuckle and shake her head about it all really. James stood next to her, hands in pocket, grin on face.

"I take it _someone_ got lucky tonight?" she smirked and he actually giggled!

"Yes _and_ no," He muttered and she rolled her eyes, "Don't judge me okay?"

"Not judging. Not judging _at all_." She grinned as a pair of headlights pulled into the car park and a strange car pulled up, but a familiar face peered out of the window with a grin. Her blonde hair was curled, heart shaped mouth pulled into a big grin.

"Honey I'm _home_!" she sang and Kirby squealed before half jumping into the window to hug her friend,

"You shouldn't be here for at least a couple more days!" Kirby pulled herself out as Kat was about to turn blue from the hold Kirby had on her,

"Well I got lucky and because I'm twenty four and awesome, I can rent big cars!" she grinned and pressed her foot on the gas pedal a little before leaning back in the chair to pose, looking all awesome, "Just wait till day time when I can wear my aviators. I'll look hot."

Kirby laughed and chucked her bag in the back seat before turning to James who had his keys out already, "James meet Kathleen Turner, one of my girls from England." She grinned and James walked forward bringing his hand out. Kat shook it with a firm grip and smiled, introducing herself properly as Kat or Kate as Kirby skimmed round the car to slip into the passenger seat.

"Well, it's good to see someone who gets Kirby so happy. I'm guessing you'll be joining her at the gym?" he asked and Kat nodded,

"Of course, except she won't destroy the punching bags as we'll be sparring in one of the halls she told me about." She winked as Kirby flushed, pulling her hair out from the pony tail.

"Well that's a relief, right I gotta go, nice meeting you!" he waved before jogging off to his car and Kat pressed the button to pull her window up as she looked at Kirby with an arched brow giving her the 'hit me' look.

"He offered me 'The Bite'," She explained and Kat nodded before pulling away, "I don't think he's too happy I rejected it."

"Now bring it home." Kat grinned and Kirby laughed, leaning back into the chair,

"I am pretty sure I'll be seeing him again, considering it has to be Erica pushing him." She kicked her shoes off as she pressed her feet against the dashboard as Kat turned up the radio.

* * *

Kat had already been at the house before picking Kirby up. Her dad was packing to catch the earliest flight tomorrow. The two girls were sat in the lounge watching a film with a bowl of popcorn, catching up and getting some peace from the elder man.

"Yeah, she kept changing her appearance which made things difficult," Kat explained and Kirby nodded as she skimmed through the notes on Kat's tablet, "but she was easy to spot when you are used to her movements, if you ever get one, I'll come and help you. It was only easier for me because I had help."

"Of course, I mean it's almost suicide to go up against a Succubus." She nodded before handing the device bag and leaning back in the chair.

"So any news of the Shifter?" Kat asked and Kirby shook her head,

"Because I have to be safe I haven't seen or heard anything and it's bugging me," she frowned and grabbed a small handful of popcorn, "I mean, really I just need to see a body to get some form of idea, but getting near a morgue? Or finding a body?"

"Especially with no connections..." Kat's lips pursed in thought, "Lennox will have to get a care job in the hospital when she gets here..."

"But you guys won't be here long..."

"We'll just have to see how it goes, but if Len gets a job in the hospital that's a connection and a source of info." She explained and Kirby then shrugged in agreement as she munched on the popcorn.

They hadn't exactly taken much notice of the film, but they soon quietened down as the intense romance scene happened where the damsel would get all intimate with the hero and Kat would laugh about it. It eventually got to the point where Kirby was fighting sleep so they switched everything off, tidied up and parted ways for bed. Kat was in one of the spare rooms next to her father's room. Kirby had a feeling it was to make sure he doesn't pull any surprise training sessions on her, or to just spy on him.

Before switching her light off in her bed, she couldn't help but smile. Her girls were coming. She rolled onto her back to stare at the night sky out of window. There was a slight breeze coming from the window, calming her as she curled up falling into a light sleep...

* * *

She was more than aware of him sneaking into her room. In fact she woke up as soon as he made the first jump onto the building. She had rolled round, her back to the window as he slid through gracefully and almost silently. Her heartbeat remained the same steady speed as if she was fast asleep, training sessions in England coming in handy. She was more than aware of her surroundings yet she was on the brink of sleep. Only a very skilled ear will be able to hear that slight millisecond difference in a sleeping person and her right now. His steps made their way round her bed, most likely to see her. It was when his leg brushed against her bed nearing her that her leg swung out to hit the back of his knees and she jumped up, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him round to pin him to her mattress.

His brows flew up to his forehead before his eyes grew red and she slammed a hand over his mouth, a finger pressed to lips. Her head nodding in the direction of both her father and Kathleen, both parties having sensitive ears just like her. Her head shot to the direction of the door for a split second before he was able to roll them round so he was pinning her down.

Kirby frowned, arching a challenging brow at his red eyes and the few teeth of his elongated canines in warning. Her hands pushed at his shoulders as her feet planted on his thighs and pushed at his hips before she rolled back, crouching at the end of her mattress and she placed a finger to her lips once more before pointing said finger to the door, "_Stop it_!" she hissed and his jaw snapped at her as he lowered and she rolled her eyes before jumping off her bed, feet landing silently on the floor, holding her hands in the air to show she wasn't going to fight.

After scoping the room and then her, he finally relaxed and stood tall, looking normal. Her hands lowered and she ran a hand through her messy curls, "_Why are you sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?_" she whispered and he crossed his arms, "_I mean do you wanna get any more Twilight stalkerish?_"

He couldn't help but glare at her until he sighed, shoving has in his pockets, "I-" he began before looking away, "I wanted to know why you rejected my offer." He muttered and she bit her lip, a small smile on her face.

"_You came here, in the middle of the night to ask why I rejected your offer to become a beta?_" she asked and his head shot to hers, eyebrows furrowed in question and she then nodded, "_Yeah, I know about weres and you don't get rejected very often do you?"_ Her eyes widened as she dived over the bed and pulled them both into the bathroom and switch the light on, shutting the door with his back.

"Kay?" she heard Kat whisper and she moved him to the side as she poked her head out the door,

"Yeah?" she asked the blonde who looked at her in a confused manner,

"You alright? I heard whispering..." she stepped in and Kirby laughed,

"Yeah, I forgot to floss my teeth, popcorn is terrible like that." Her spare was held out behind her, but nothing happened and she had to hit the Alpha in the stomach before the felt him shift. When she felt the floss box in her hand she walked out, careful to keep him unseen.

"So, talking to yourself I see." She arched a brow and Kirby shrugged as she started pulling out some floss,

"More like berating myself," She smirked and Kat nodded before walking off saying she was too tired for that. Kirby's shoulders sag as she sat on her bed, opening the floss box and wrapping the string back round before throwing the box onto her pillows behind her, "too close." She sighed and got up to chuck on a pair of trainers. The Alpha and got out of the bathroom and switched the light off for her.

"So you knew I was coming?" he asked and she nodded, motioning for him to follow her out of the window. She jumped out the second story and landed gracefully in a crouch on the ground before looking up at Kathleen's window and then looking back to hers to see the Alpha jump out and land next to her,

"As soon as Erica mentioned a guy and helping me, I figured it out straight away." She then got up and looked down her road for somewhere to talk.

"We can talk in my car." He said and pointed to the vehicle down the road. She nodded and regretted not pulling on at least a pair of trousers. Tweety pie tank and shorts PJ set it is since it was far too late to turn around to grab a pair of trousers.

When she saw the familiar black camero she had to smirk, "Ah, you own this car," She commented and he smirked, unlocking it and getting into the driver side. She had to bite her lower lip in attempts to hide her grin as she slipped in and faced him, a leg crossed and tucked under her, "So you came to my house and snuck into my room, whilst I was sleeping to query as to why I rejected your offer for the bite?" she asked and he nodded, "Would it make you happy if I let you bite me now to prove as to why it wouldn't work?" she asked he looked to her with an arched brow and amused smirk on his lips, "It won't happen by the way because all you'll achieve is making me ill for a few days."

"So why won't it work?" he asked and she smiled,

"Because my body will reject It." She replied and he frowned,

"And you know this because?"

"My friend Lennox tried to escape what she is to be with her boyfriend," She explained and his brows furrowed, "By the way, Kirby Williams, Genetically altered weapon." She thrusted her hand to him and he arched a brow before grasping her hand gently,

"Derek Hale, Alpha," He then smirked when she laughed, "so genetically altered... weapon? Should I be concerned?"

"That depends on your agenda really. I won't lie we have hunted your kind before, but only if they go feral. Kind of like the previous Alpha that was here," she noted the way his jaw clenched ever so slightly and that faint skip of his heart that showed anger, "Ah, you became Alpha from him, interesting. Anyway, I don't know how to describe us, but there are girls chosen at birth who are chosen to be put in a program to become much stronger, faster and... Well basically weapons to help the environment with keeping the supernatural world secret. I'm not so good at explaining it compared to Kate."

"And you're one of these girls? But you're _sixteen_." He stated with disgust and she shrugged bringing her knees to her chest,

"I'm actually the youngest. My mother was a chosen one," she began, smiling in reminiscence of the woman, "I was showing signs of it, so they decided to try and test me out early."

"And your father?" he asked,

"Call it what you want, I can most likely break his arm with one blow, but I don't because he's family. Abusive or not, he's just trying to train me." She shrugged carelessly and he scoffed openly,

"It's sick. I heard him." He stated and she had to chuckle,

"Still my father," She smiled and rested her head against the head rest, "Family is important to me, once you're family that's it. I care and I will continue fighting to care."

"Fighting?" he arched a brow and she nodded,

"You'd be surprised of the sorts of situations the girls will get into really; they need to be strong enough emotionally to be able to make non-biased decisions. Part of the treatment is the suppression of emotions. It works to a certain extent, I mean Len is in love and marked by a Beta in a London wolf pack," his brows flew to his hair line and she couldn't help the proud smile on her face, "And then there's Kate, she's staying with me by the way, she's the eldest and the strongest of the lot (I think anyway), her emotions are only there by a fraction and that's because of our little group, we keep her normal."

"So what about you? Being the youngest how does it affect you?" he queried and she shrugged,

"I'm only sixteen, I'm still emotional I mean I cry, a _lot_ annoyingly so, but I can feel the effects of the treatment change me," she explained and shrugged, "The reason don't fight my dad back is because I fear I'll do exactly what he wants and not feel guilty. In fact, because I fight the treatment it tends to work on different areas. My hearing for example, I'm quite the tracker," She smiled shyly and he chuckled, "_And_ I feel like I've told you too much."

"Is there a problem with telling me too much?" he asked and she smirked,

"I may have you kill you," she winked before laughing, "No, you just can't exactly tell anyone. We're not exactly well known and we like to keep it like that, but... I don't know... I don't normally just... be so open about it..." she felt her cheeks heat up as she averted her eyes away from his in embarrassment.

"So why is Kate here?" A change of subject, that was good.

"The reptile Shape shifter."

"You know of it?"

"Only a little, when the others get here we plan to track it down in shifted form and get a sample of the venom, we also need to see a body to figure out its movements. Once we know what it is, we then act depending on the situation." She explained and she eyed her house down the road,

"What is it?" he asked, looking down the road and she shook her head,

"Nothing," she straightened up and put her hand on the handle, "Look, I have to go, sorry for rejecting your offer, hopefully the blow to your ego isn't bad, but your selling point was _super_ really! Keep it up and hopefully I won't have to hunt you down for going feral," She winked as she slipped out the car before poking her head back in, "Oh! Please don't tell Erica I'm a genetically altered weapon that hunts down the rouge supernatural please, I would rather do that." She grinned and ran to down the road to her home. Once outside she scaled the drain pipe with obvious ease before slipping into her room and closing the window and then curtains.

Derek watched the whole ordeal, still in awe of the girl. Almost everything about her screamed potential beta, but obviously that was different. When he first returned to Beacon Hills, he had caught track of a scent that was unknown to him yet completely alluring and he had been able to follow it to the high school and her home. He didn't see much except a young girl sat in her garden with her school books around her. Her straight hair was mainly falling over her face, but he could smell blood and her obvious tears. He couldn't watch her all day because she finally looked up as if sensing him, but couldn't see anything. Her grey eyes were empty and sad. He remembered those haunting empty grey eyes all too well.

When her scent vanished, he was concerned at first, but as things go. Life happened and he had to deal with his uncle (the previous Alpha), Scott McCall and his annoying friend Stiles. Now he was Alpha, things were slowly starting to go his way, even with this new creature around causing trouble it had taken the Argent's focus off of him for the time being.

So now he finds her again and she slides over his car bonnet and shouts her apology, but he didn't notice the obvious change in appearance, just her eyes. They were no longer empty and sad; they were happier, full of hope and an unknown strength. So when Erica came to him about this friend of hers, he could smell her all over his new Beta. As if her scent had tripled in potency and then she walked out of the school. Erica had paused mid-sentence to confirm it was her as she changed into trainers and put her oversized cardigan in her bag. He could recognise the movements as she scanned the area and eventually dive behind his car, completely oblivious to them being there as the car park inspector looked over.

Both Erica and he listened into her phone conversation and he could see the confusion on Erica's face by the way her brows knotted together. He just noticed the way her tone was, light hearted. It suited her. He finally saw the way she ran off into the woods, not before taking a quick look behind her to see if the inspector spotted her.

He followed the scent back to her home and stood where he did last time, he couldn't find her, but he could hear her. Her father wasn't happy that she snuck out from college and by the sounds of it the older man had lunged at her.

He had to stand there for an _hour_, hearing her grunts as she fought with her father before she said no more. His fisted hands ached and he felt the palms of his hands heal as he snuck round stand on the side walk to watch her sit on the windowsill with a hopeful expression. He had moved closer when he saw the way she smiled when her friends told her they were coming and he felt entranced by it until he once again had to listen to her father force her fight to overcome a 'dose' of something and his gums tingled as he felt his teeth itch to elongate, his nails digging into his palms once more. Once he was sure the father was out of the room he remained close by, listening to her heartbeat race at a faster pace, yet her breathing was as steady as if she was asleep. That was when his decision had been decided then and there that he wanted to find her and offer her the bite. At least then she won't have to put up with this man beating her and drugging her, but know he has this new information? He was truly stumped. She was so open with him, even gave him that captivating smile and yet, he had now discovered she could be a potential threat...

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter One! More insight on Kirby and her girls. Personally, I love Lennox. Just everything about her. She's loosely based off of one of my best friends, just... my best friend had to dye out her pink hair D:**

**So! Let me know what you think because this is all so new to me and I'm useless! D:  
Cam-**


	3. Chapter 2

******Thanks for the love y'all are sending! It just inspires me to write so much more and let you get to know the girls better! Hope this chapter is enjoyable for you! Let me know other wise please! **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

The sound of loud music in the morning was not the best ways to wake up, but she could appreciate it. Luckily it was coming from the kitchen so Kirby had time to dress and get presentable. She pulled out a large grey t-shirt like dress with a round low neck-line, thick but large sleeves that travelled down to mid-thigh. She pulled it on and wrapped a thick black belt round her waist with a long string like leather bow on it.

Her curls had fallen considerably from the day before so all she did was spray and scrunch it so it looks wavy and voluminous. Her strappy black heels were downstairs so after simple make-up she was ready to show her face. She couldn't help but feel paranoid that Kat would know she snuck out with the Alpha that she had denied and then spilled everything too. It was very uncharacteristic of her and yet it still happened. Yes it has probably made things easier, but the fact of the matter is, she just spilled a lot of secret government knowledge to a stranger; a really _hot_ stranger with beautiful hazel eyes. Yes, she was _definitely_ a teenager still.

Kat was in the kitchen by the cooker, hips shaking with the song as she spooned hot oil over an egg. The multi-toned blonde eyed her, a face of make-up already as she smiled brightly, "Sunny side up?" she asked, "Or how about a sandwich?"

"Sandwich please." Kirby sat on the stall on the island and watched her work as she swayed with the music, grin on her face. Lennox and Amy-Lee were due here any time today and she couldn't help but feel giddy like a little girl.

"What you grinning about?" Kat asked as she put the plate in front, the sandwich open so Kirby could put in the sauce herself.

"Oh, nothing," she began acting uninterested before grinning, "My family's just stopped what they were doing and are coming here to see me and help kick some ass, nothing special." She grinned and Kat laughed as she finished her breakfast,

"Actually, I finished the job first it just so happened to be a quick job once the right motivation was needed." She winked and Kirby laughed before eating a hot breakfast, first one in a little while. Kat was brilliant in the kitchen.

"Either way, I'm just excited and happy."

* * *

Stiles had been miserable for a good percentage of the day. He had to take his Jeep in for repairs and he just knew it was going to be costly. Kirby attempted to comfort him, but her knowledge on cars was weak, as in... Downright terrible,

"If it helps, Kat always said if you know what a catalytic converter is you're all good?" she suggested and Stiles snapped his fingers with a grin,

"I do! My Jeep doesn't even have one!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way out of the building and she laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"I have no idea if that's even a good thing or not," She flushed before her eyes went wide, "No _freaking_ _way_!" her voice went up a few octaves and Stiles had to step back, finger in ear, muttering about girls and squealing when he looked forward to see three girls leaning on an truck of sorts.

He recognised the tallest of the three with her multi-tonal blonde hair as Kathleen Turner from that morning, she was wearing a tight fitted black tank and olive shorts with black military boots. Next to her was someone with what he could only describe was long cotton candy pink hair in curls. She had tied a blue plaid shirt up to reveal her flat stoned stomach with denim daisy dukes, thigh high fish nets and blue converse shoes with heels. And finally, stood with a bright smile was a smaller figure wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey V-neck t-shirt. She had a fair complexion with vibrant green eyes and long dark brown hair. It parted at the middle and travelled down to mid-back, straight and sleek. She had a pair of thin rectangle rimmed glasses on and a tablet in her arms.

"Oh _hey_ there girl, guess whose _home_!" the pink one shouted out before running up with speed and the two hugged tightly.

"Why did you not text me!" Kirby squealed and the two pulled back,

"Because seeing your face when you noticed us was totally worth it dude," She winked before she noticed Stiles and arched a thick brow as she looked him over, "Stiles?" she asked and Kirby nodded in confirmation before she thrusted her hand out, "Lennox."

"Well when Kirby said pink hair, I underestimated the... pink." He smiled and shook her hand and when he had his hand back he couldn't help but comment on her killer grip crippling his hand.

"They normally do," she winked before looping an arm around Kirby's shoulders, "Sleepover tonight, we gotta get junk food." She grinned and Kirby laughed before turning back to Stiles,

"Good luck with your jeep! Text me and let me know how it goes okay? If he's a douche, we'll come and sort him out." She pecked his cheek, Lennox winked to the boy and the two descended down the steps. Kirby had pulled in her brunette friend into a tight hug before scooting round to the passenger side, waving by to him. Stiles watched as Lennox leaned in between the two chairs to turn to radio and dancing with Kirby, Kat was laughing and Amy shaking her head before joining in. Kat faced Stiles and mock saluted him with a grin before pulling off. Their small scene officially over, yet people were muttering questions about what that was. Enough to make an impact then...

* * *

As soon as her father walked out the door, Lennox had the music on (loudly) and Amy was setting up her work station in the dining room. The girls would hardly use it so it was suitable for the brunette. Kat was packing food away in the kitchen and Kirby was in the basement laying into a punching bag like Kat requested.

Lennox jumped onto the sofa, Tablet in hands as she check the time for England and pouted throwing it to the over edge of the sofa and jumping up, her shoulders and hips popping in time the song.

Once all the shopping was packed away, Kathleen had made her way down to the basement and wrapped her knuckles and wrists with the white material. Kirby stopped what she was doing to spin round with a smile, "So since you'll be going to the gym less, I was thinking we find this Alpha you spoke to?" Kat asked and Kirby's brows flew to her hairline, "I mean, I saw his car parked down the road last night, I thought he had snuck into your room last night."

"Seriously? What? Like a weird twilight stalker?" she questioned and Kat laughed as she stretched,

"Yeah, besides, I never asked-"

"Is the bro cute?" Lennox was sat on the stairs, preparing to watch with a small bowl of popcorn. She popped a piece into her mouth as she grinned.

Kirby flushed instantly before she nodded, "You could say that, I mean... when I saw him, he was lifting weights... in a tank top, a tight tank top..." She explained,

"_Nice_!" Lennox nodded her head in approval, "So tell a sister, looks!"

"Aren't you with Freddie?" Amy queried as she sat next to Lennox, pulling her hair round and began plaiting it.

"And I would _love_ it if he was here, but I wanna know what we're working with and if I can hook a sister _up_," She winked to Kirby who stuttered on the spot, "Come on Kirb! We all know you need at least _something_ heated up in your life!"

Then Kirby flushed red as she ducked and avoided a kick from Kat, "No offense, but I'm perfectly happy as I am!" she grunted as she spun round Kat to avoid another blow and sent a kick into the blondes back. Kat grumbled at that and spun round to catch Kirby's wrist with one sat and bat away the other before bringing the blonde over her shoulder. Kirby landed with a groan on the ground and rolled away from the foot that would have slammed down on her chest.

"Bitch please! You don't even know what you're missing! Even Amy got some action!" Lennox defended; Amy thumped her friend before continuing with her plait. Kirby spun round to knock Kat onto her back, but she rolled back and got onto her feet again. Kirby began blocking Kat's blows, batted some away with her arms.

Kat noted the cold calculating way Kirby's grey eyes got as they glazed over in concentration. Lennox's thickly arched brows rose in curiosity as she noted there was no response coming from the blonde. She nudged Amy, who paused what she was doing as she too noticed the way Kirby moved. The way her eyes would flicker as she took in each and every movement that Kat would make and calculate it, dodging almost every single blow until finally the blonde pulled Kat over her shoulders and had her pinned to the ground.

"Pinned!" Kirby then grinned before getting up and stretching her arms out behind her.

"Whoa..." Lennox whispered, Kat pulled herself up onto her elbows with an arched brow,

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked and Kirby paused,

"Erm... Training?" she asked and looked between all three, "why?"

"Well, you pinned Kat." Amy then stated and Kirby looked to Kat and held her hand out to help her up,

"Yeah?" she asked and Kat rubbed herself down,

"No offense darling, but not many people can pin me you know, especially when they've not long been on treatment." She explained and Kirby's brows knotted together before she just shook her head,

"Well, Daddy upped my treatment dosage so maybe the stuff is actually working?" she queried and Kat crossed her arms before shrugging,

"Amy, I need you to start hacking into the system, we need to find out where the Alpha is currently situated," Kat then turned to Lennox, "turn the music down and started applying for a part time job at the Beacon Hills Hospital, and Kay?" the blonde looked up at her friend, arms wrapping round her waist after thinking about the fact that she pinned Kat, "Go for a run and see if you can try and track him. Grab a headset from Amy first."

* * *

They parked not far away from the entrance that Kirby had been able to detect the Alpha. She supposed having that chat with him helped, because as soon as she found his car, it was easy. She spun round to watch as Amy was going through her large satchel, ticking off a check list on her tablet. She arched an amused brow with an expression that matched Lennox's as the brunette smiled in satisfaction before looking up and flushing.

"Hey, I have to keep an eye on the reports in case the Reptilian Humanoid strikes again." She defended and Kat looked round her shoulder to smile at her softly,

"Just call it Reptilian honey, less of a mouthful." She smiled before pulled her belt off and pulling herself out the car, the rest of the girls followed suite and followed as Kirby took the lead to the doorway leading downstairs.

"Oh! This should be a great training area, abandoned subway _and_ spacious." Amy spoke up as if on cue, face illuminated from her tablet and Kat nodded and looked back,

"This should be good for you girls to use your heads and become resourceful when in real situations." She stated and Kirby kicked the handle after jiggling it a little, knocking the rusted lock clean off.

"It was locked," She stated and started walking down the stairs, "Ames, how about some light?" she asked and random beeping could be heard from Amy's tablet as the four slowly made their way through a room to find stairs going down into darkness. The four shared a looked before Kirby started first. The stairs were old and noisy, so if anyone was here, they would definitely know she was there. If they didn't hear her break the lock first off. The stairs twisted round to continue further into the darkness.

"Is anyone else creeped out by how quiet it is in here?" Lennox asked and Kat chuckled,

"If anything, the thing creeping you out should be creeped out by you honey." She smiled and Lennox and Kirby had their phones out shedding some light on the floor when they finally hit it. Kirby flashed it up to see an old subway carriage. Her phone light reflected back at her and she spun round to the girls,

"This place is awesome." She grinned.

"How are we doing on those lights Amy?" Kat asked and crossed her arms. Kirby continued to look around, yet stick close to the girls, using her phone screen as a torch.

"Almost done, do you know how hard it is to hack into this?" she asked and Lennox laughed,

"And this is why we bring glows!" she grinned and Kirby smirked before the room lit up,

"And done, _whoa_." The area was large and Kirby had to grin,

"High ceilings! Oh wow! Look at that!" Kirby jogged to the end of the carriage, jumped her feet landing on the wall and she pushed herself up onto the carriage, "This place is perfect!" She stretched her arms out before pulling her jumper off and letting it land next to her feet as she started to stretch.

"Glad to see you getting to know the area," Kat smiled and turned to Amy and Lennox, "Amy, set up your area, Lennox start placing the holographic projectors around that area." The two nodded before she turned to Kirby with smirk who grinned, jumping off the carriage with a flip and landed gracefully on her feet.

"And me boss lady?" she grinned, standing up and Kat laughed whole heartily,

"Well, I suppose _we_ need to continue training, but it will be ever so rude to let the original owner's just stay hidden," She leaned to the side around Kirby who arched herself round to see the glowing red eyes of the Alpha within the carriage. Kirby was smiling sweetly compared to Kat's amused smirk. Amy paused what she was doing as she arched a brow, pressing her fingers to her headset before shaking her head and continuing to set up her laptop, "So sorry to disturb on your training session, but we have a similar goal right now so how about a temporary partnership?"

"Kay! Wanna get this up high?" Lennox called out and Kirby nodded, catching the little device. She spun round and made her way onto the carriage. She scanned the area quickly, ignoring her audience, her eyes calculating the easiest way to put the device in the centre of what Lennox has done. Finally she pulled herself onto the wooden ceiling railings and manoeuvred herself quickly to the centre and attached the device before jumping the long fall to the ground. When she stood, she high fived with Lennox and the two turned to see Derek standing outside a doorway of the carriage with Erica and two other boys behind him.

Erica's eyes never left Kirby in shock, never seeing this side to the blond before. Also, maybe the tight clothing was a bit much also. Kirby was wearing black leggings and a grey cropped tank/sports bra with her blue bra straps showing, she was wearing a matching blue pair of converse.

The girls made their way behind Kat, Kirby only a step behind Kat, her hands on her hips as she looked to Derek. Her eyes basically telling him that they _didn't_ have their little talk.

His now hazel eyes flickered from her back to Kat before he crossed his arms, "What sort of partnership?" he queried and the multi-toned blonde smirked,

"Well we're trying to hunt down the reptilian shape shifter that's possibly rogue around this area," she started and crossed her arms over her chest her hip cocking to the side, "It's faster and stronger than any of us individually, we need to work together to train and discover what the creature is. I thought it may be easier to have a change of pace for my girls and your pack if they train with each other. Though my sources tell me your betas are still babies."

They noticed the way Isaac flushed slightly and Erica's lips pursed. Kirby kept her face an emotionless mask; she would probably have flushed there even though _she_ wasn't Kat's source. That was actually Amy who was still tapping away on her tablet.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure they need to practice their hand to hand combat as that can be the trickiest to grasp." Lennox spoke up and Kirby smiled brightly as she face her pink haired friend,

"It could be good for us to exchange tips to put that more element of surprise on the shifter," she spoke up and face the four, "OR maybe confess to a friend a little secret?" she arched a brow and Erica rolled her eyes, small smirk on the blondes lips. Kirby then grinned whole heartily, happy to see the blonde wasn't angry with her at all. Or at least, she couldn't stay angry at her for long.

* * *

"So really, you could kill him if wanted?" Erica asked as Kirby went through some manoeuvres with the long hair blonde when defending herself in hand to hand combat. When Kirby attempted to spar with Erica, all the girl would do was swipe claws her way and Kirby dodged them all and sent hits of self defence the blonde's way. After a bit of convincing (And maybe throwing into a wall) Erica agreed to at least _try_ Kirby's way.

"You need to remember this movement otherwise your opponent could risk having the upper hand," Kirby re-positioned Erica's arms before, "And possibly, but we're never going to test that out. Now watch carefully," Kirby waved Lennox over and the pink haired girl grinned innocently before lowering into her combat started and Kirby mirrored it with her own, "you want to watch my arms the whole time. We're going to be fast okay?" Erica arched a brow before nodded and Lennox charged at the blonde sending her fists flying, but Kirby batted them away at each attempt. At some point Lennox's hand had been grabbed before being pushed back, temporarily stunning her. When she got back into focus, Kirby wasn't in front of her, but behind her, the blonde dropped to the floor and sent a kick into the back of one of Lennox's knees sending the pinknette to the ground. Kirby slowly stood up and dusted her hands before turning to Erica who was picking her jaw up.

"That's what _we_ just went through?" she asked and Kirby grinned,

"Only a part of it," she ran a hand through her loose hair and shaking her head and jumping on the spot, "Ready to see it slower?"

Lennox was dusting her knees off, "I did not think we were going through that, y'all can get another dummy to beat up." She smiled before waving and turning her attention back to Isaac. Kirby laughed whole heartily before shaking her head,

"And that's Lennox's surprise tactic," She smiled before spinning round, "Ames, how about we test holographic projectors?"

"Was about to ask if you wanted to test it out." The brunette grinned as she pushed her glasses back on and typed away on the keyboard before the room went dark.

"Hey! I was pinning someone here!" Lennox shouted and Kat chuckled,

"Leave the boy alone! You're marked!" she called out and Kirby was laughing as the projectors lit up a small area the size of a boxing ring. The blonde looked around seeing that both she and Erica were in the centre.

Kirby looked to Kat with a grin, "Moods set, now how about some jams?" she winked, her hip jutting to the side in a mock dance before turning to Erica and taking her hand and moving her out from the area. Two figures fizzled into place, the static fading in and out until they came into focus and Kirby's brows flew to her hairline, "that's from earlier tonight..." she muttered as her brows then knotted together in confusion.

"Exactly, your hand to hand is similar to what you've been trying to show Erica; I thought she should see you in action not to mention this is easier to slow down." Kat explained with a certain tone and Kirby had to shrug, not hearing it. The clip started playing before the room went dark and the lights flickered on.

All three girl's heads shot to Amy-Lee as she was packing away her tablet and various pieces of equipment, "Scanners picked up on something, time to book." Amy said as she spun round and head up the stairs.

Kirby and Lennox shared a look before looking to Kat who nodded and picked up her bag and her hand thrusted out to Derek, "Thank you for allowing this." She smiled brilliantly and Derek shook his head, face emotionless. Kat gave the remaining girls a 'be quick' look before heading to the stairs. Lennox spun round to Isaac and pulled him up.

"Practice not getting pinned aite mate?" she winked before jogging off and patting Kirby's back, "Come on babe, we got to work!"

Kirby remained still for a minute before looking round to see eyes on her and she flushed, her arms instantly wrapping round her body as her confidence suddenly vanished. She looked to Erica and gave her a smile, "I'll see you at school then?" she asked and Erica slowly nodded, taking notice of the sudden change.

"That's freaking weird." She commented and Kirby arched an amused brow,

"I'm not totally different, I'm still me." She shrugged, her soft smile still tugging at her lips before she jogged out the room leaving the pack thoroughly confused and the ones who trained exhausted.

* * *

Kirby stretched in her seat as Kat drove towards the required destination, Lennox was on her phone messaging Freddie and Amy, as usual, was on her tablet whilst listening in on the Police scanner. She would tell Kat that she was sending her new route, or various pieces of important information that only Kat would listen to.

"You have left quite the impression back there," Kat started and Kirby looked at her in confusion, "I mean, you already knew Erica, you tracked the place down and Derek's eyes kept watching your movements. At one point it looked like he was going to step in."

"Seriously? LOL!" Lennox grinned and leaned forward, "Though let's be fair, that alpha knows a good pair of jeans."

"He's... _attractive_ yes and to train against him would be _interesting_..." Kirby started before she shook her head and leaned round in her chair to look at Lennox, "but let's face it, I was a shy little depressed girl who turned down his offer of '_The Bite'_ and then I suddenly turn up looking happy, knowing one of his pack members and being awesome in hand to hand? _Oh yeah_, I would look at me too." She smirked and Lennox laughed,

"Man, I would just always look at me if I could!" Lennox grinned and Kirby rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair.

"He was definitely intrigued by you though Kay," Kat spoke up and Kirby's brows furrowed, "We may have to be careful around them once the mission is complete."

"How so boss lady?" Lennox leaned forward again,

"Sending you a new route to the garage." Amy spoke up and the Sat nav lit up as the route loaded into place.

"Thanks Ames and what I am trying to say _Kay_," she arched her brow into the mirror, seeing Lennox grin in the reflection, "I sensed something coming from him when we spoke about you..."

"You...Spoke about me?" Kirby looked to Kat in confusion and the multi-toned blonde's head bobbed...

* * *

"_So how come Kirby is the youngest?" he then asked and Kathleen crossed her arms, eyes scanning over Lennox as she tossed Isaac over her shoulders with obvious ease,_

"_It's a long story I should not explain, but she's definitely unique compared to us." She smirked at the amused 'hmpf' coming from him._

"_Unique as in she has the potential to be stronger than you and the other two put together?" he questioned and her brows knotted as she looked up at the Alpha. The two were near Amy-Lee and Boyd, leaning against the wall. _

"_And why would you say that?" she questioned and he shrugged,_

"_The concentration in her eyes, the natural ease in her movements-"_

"_And how easy it all comes to her," Kat cut him off and he slowly nodded as they watched as she kicked the back of Lennox's knees, the pinknette falling to her knees, "You're right though. If she were to come up against me, Lennox _and_ Amy... she would win."_

_It was when the projectors clicked on washing both Erica and Kirby in a rich shade of blue did Kat sense it. She wasn't too sure what it was, but her 'hackles' grew from Derek's direction when she stole a look to see his eyes solely on Kirby._

* * *

"He wanted to know about you." Kat explained and then slowed to a stop, cutting the engine. All four girls looked ahead, through the rain, to see the flashing lights from the building not far in front.

"What happened?" Lennox asked as she put her phone away.

"Two people there, the victim was flattened by the sheriff's sons Jeep, the gas that was holding it up was sliced," Amy explained as she tapped away at the glass screen in front of her, "Don't you know the kid, Bee?"

"Stiles..." she whispered as she watched the familiar figure jump into a car.

"_You okay?"_ she recognised Scott's voice and she leaned forward, eyes fluttering close as she listening in,

"_Yeah... You were right, it's not like you. I mean its eyes were almost like... reptilian. But there was something about it..." _she heard Stiles's echoy voice explain, the shock of what happened obvious in his tone. Poor guy was going to have nightmares for months...

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know when you like see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you could actually see was their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?"_

"_Are you saying you know who it is?"_

"What is it?" Kat asked and Kirby batted at her to keep her quiet,

"Shut up!" she whispered,

"_No... but I think it knew me."_ She then gasped and sat back in her chair,

"Holy-"

"What?" all three girls asked in unison at the sudden gasp from their silent friend,

"The Reptilian, definitely that," she started as her brows knotted together in confusion, "but he explained that he thinks it... knows him..."

"_So_..." Lennox asked after a minute of silence,

"So therefore it's someone that knows him. Someone from my high school..." Kat nodded, switching on the engine and all girls, Amy included, spent the drive back home with their thoughts silently...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Kirby stretched her arms in the air as she closed her door to her bedroom. The other three were still in the basement going over training. Amy had been able to film it and Kat wanted to analyse it. The only reason Kirby got out of it after a while was because she had to be up in the morning for an early training session and she wasn't really a fan of watching herself fight. She kicked off her trainers and sprawled onto her bed, bringing her pillow down to hug it. After a minute she sighed and rolled over to switch on her bed light to see the Derek sat on the arm chair.

She clicked her tongue before groaning and sitting up, "The other night, _fine_, but in a house full of girls who can kick your arse is just cocky," She smirked and he chuckled as he handed her grey sweatshirt making her grin, "And now you've wrecked my excuse for returning," She sighed putting placed it in her lap, "So what's wrong now Mr. Alpha?"

"What happened earlier?" he asked and she arched a brow before finally nodding,

"The reptilian attacked a friend of mine," she shrugged, "We got as much info as we can, but until the official report is filed technologically we're stumped."

"Friend of yours?" Derek arched a brow and leaned forward on his knees, she noticed the way the white tank stretched round his torso, so she stood up to walk away from him and hang her sweatshirt up in her closet, the distraction was needed...

"Stiles." She explained and he groaned, her head shooting round to see him slumped in the arm chair,

"And you've met, do tell." She jumped onto the bed, crossing her legs and leaning forward with a grin. He laughed before shaking his head,

"He just so happens to be the most annoying person I have met. Also best friends with the beta I need in my pack who... _unfortunately_, is also really stubborn." He explained and she slowly nodded, lips pouted as she chewed the inside of her mouth in thought,

"Best friends... you sure?" she asked and he arched a brow before nodded, "Scott's a Beta?"

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't really talk with him much, but wow. Okay, _smaller_ world," she brought her thumb nail to her mouth and pressed it to the slight over bite of her teeth in thought before sighing, "I need to talk to Stiles about the Reptilian... more importantly, I need to see a body."

"Why does seeing a body help again?" he asked and her eyes shot back to his,

"We need to be able to see what sort of state it's in, also determine whether it's killing for food or killing because it can," she explained and he nodded in approval, "Let's not forget the whole try and get samples it left on the body to help figure what the hell it is and how to restrain it."

"Restrain?"

"Well we're not exactly going to kill it straight away," The frown on her face threw him back, "Look we capture, restrain and try to help so they can live _normally_. If they still kill then they are labelled as 'Feral' and _then_ and _only then_ do we hunt and eliminate unless they are already labelled as Feral then orders are to not hesitate to eliminate."

"And this is why your emotions are taken away?" he asked and she shrugged, "I don't understand why..."

"Well... because sometimes we have one of _us_ go feral or we get to know them, or in Lennox's case: Fall in love," Her eyes glazed over before she shook her head and stood up, "We're supposed to be the _perfect_ warriors, having emotions and a conscience tends to be the downfall. It's why half of us are killed when out on assignment. You get girls who fight the treatment to keep their emotions and sometimes, they just... go insane from the treatment _because_ they fight it."

"Then aren't you at that risk from fighting the treatment?" He questioned and she smiled with a nod of her head,

"Of course, but I fight to stay grounded, as much as I love Kat she can be too harsh about a situation," the blonde wrapped her arms around her middle before sitting on the edge of her bed, almost curling in on herself yet looking as if she was perfectly relaxed, "I don't want to end up like that. Not caring? I'm only sixteen I have so much more to live for when it comes to growing up."

"So why did you agree to this then?" he arched a brow and she smiled before scooting further back onto her bed to cross her legs once more,

"Because look at me," she waved her arms at her body and he gave her a look she had to chuckle at, tempted to comment about perving over her (Even though she walked herself into that), "I'm not the girl I was before. I have more confidence, I can defend myself and physically? I'm not even at my best."

"Almost everything I could have given you." Derek stated with a knowing smirk and she nodded,

"Except it wouldn't have worked still, being that I still have the treatment running through my veins before I evening started it." She explained and his head tilted before it clicked and he slowly nodded,

"Your mother was receiving the treatment whilst pregnant with you." he stated and she nodded with a soft smile.

"Exactly, the treatment is basically unlocking what I already am, for all I know I am unique compared to the others because I still have my emotions," she shrugged before rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms above her head until she felt a slight 'click' between her shoulder blades. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned forward once more, "I can pin Kate."

"This is important?" he questioned and she slowly nodded, "Because you think she is the strongest?"

"At least I think so..." Kirby frowned before shrugging with a clueless smile and Derek leaned forward, sitting almost at the edge of the chair.

"She thinks you could take her and your two friends down you know." He stated and her blonde brows flew up as her jaw dropped by a fraction before she stuttered and shook her head,

"Get out of town can I take all three down. I've only been on treatment a few months." She grinned, but he never smiled. His face remained serious even though she saw a spark of pity within his hazel depths.

"You said it yourself the treatment is unlocking what you already are." He replied, his tone now soft and her brows knotted together before she shook her head,

"Yeah, but not... _strength_ wise," She replied and he shook his head as it dropped, "Do you think so?" her voice was so quiet, confused even that it stunned him as he looked back at her, his eyes softening before he sighed and nodded, his lips pursing.

"I think you are much stronger than you think," he began and rested a hand on her knee, "you say you have become confident, but not about yourself, you still have your insecurities. You've contradicted yourself by saying you've not even reach your full potential, yet you've pinned Kate who you say is the strongest out of the four of you, to me that shows power _and_ strength." She paused as he spoke to her in a soft tone and she looked down at his hand on her knee. He wasn't even trying to convince her to get 'The Bite' so she didn't expect him to be so... touchy. She wasn't denying his slightly calloused hands were warm against her skin, but it was different.

She had to smile, though it was a reluctant one, "So do you think I'm stronger than you?" she teased and he smirked,

"I don't know, I mean you're still new at this and I've had my whole life." He responded and she had to grin before tucking some hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Oh I think I can take you." She smirked and he chuckled before standing up and making his way to the window, she had to arch her back round to watch as he half climbed out the window.

"By the way," he started as he looked back to her with his alpha red eyes glowing, "you ever want to test that out, stop by tomorrow afternoon." He smirked before jumping off. She had to smile before laying back and staring at her ceiling. It was then she heard Lennox playing her music in the room next to her and she laughed out loud. Lady Gaga: Teeth.

* * *

The next morning wasn't exactly calm. She started the morning with a short training session with Lennox as the pinknette went over some more advance techniques with her whilst Amy was hacking into the medical files to try and find any information about the body from last night and Kat was out for a morning jog of the town.

By the time all the girls sat down for breakfast, Amy was arranging an outing with Kat about visiting the hospital and taking a look at the body. Lennox had to go to apply for a part time job anyway and since Kirby hated hospitals with a passion she automatically had a 'get out of jail free' card.

Kat had also announced about using her sources to get herself a job within the high school as a gym teacher, but nothing like Coach Finstock. She said she was avoiding Lacrosse like it was the plague. She would help out with the more physical education side of it, (Rock climbing for example). She may touch some team sports if needed, more for the girls though. This was also a great opportunity for her to say that Argent was Principal which caused all three girls to groan and roll their eyes.

"I hate the Argents! Remember that cocky bitch from before? Please, I could have had her in ruins within minutes." Lennox had grumbled making Kat laugh.

"Up side is, Argent's don't know about us so getting this job should be easy for you," Amy explained as she tapped away on her tablet, "also, I have some footage of the Were's training session after we left."

"Get the popcorn Kat!" Lennox grinned as the girls piled into the living room where a smaller form of the holographic projector was already set up.

All four watched and criticised as Isaac got beaten each time he attempted to charge at the Alpha and they watched as Erica snuck round onto the Carriage, watching carefully. Kirby had to wince for Isaac, he seemed sweet with that lost puppy dog affect, but then again he was also confident with the whole 'new found' abilities. Finally Erica tried to surprise Derek before getting thrown to the ground next to Isaac. Kirby winced for her friend as they watched as Derek shouted at them in his frustration.

"Ten bucks she's a biter!" Lennox nudged her and Kirby laughed,

"You're on." The two shook hands before watching as Erica jumped Derek, legs wrapped around his waist as she crushed her lips to his. Kirby's brows flew to her hair line, along with Lennox's as they watched the scene drag on a little bit too long before he finally shoved her away and wiped his mouth.

"She's a biter ten bucks please!" Lennox's hand was held out as a stunned Kirby handed the note to her with a pout on her lips, "Did anyone else think that went on a bit too long?" she finally asked as the display shut down.

"Oh yeah, it looks a bit forced though. Unnatural, ick." Kat frowned, her eyes flickering to Kirby who had an arched brow, but her grey eyes looked confused.

"She just lost me money, I'm going to have to have words." She finally said and fist bumped with Lennox with a smirk.

"We need to make another appearance to train the babies though, did you any of you _see_ how he's training them?" Lennox then spoke up once more and Kirby nodded,

"It takes the advantage away for them and giving it all to the Alpha, I mean he's talking about element of surprise, how theycan understand how to do that already is just silly, not to mention with him standing there and watching them? No." Kirby continued and Lennox chorused her with an '_I know!_'

"I feel sorry for Isaac though, he broke the kids arm." Amy muttered and the other three bobbed their heads in agreement.

"To be fair he's a bit of a pussy really." Lennox then commented and Kat laughed,

"You mean compared to Freddie?" she asked with an arched brow and Lennox flushed,

"Isaac is _nothing_ like Freddie. I miss my Freddie." The pinknette flushed before crossing her arms with a pout. Kirby wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Right, shall we get to work?" Kat then asked and all girls departed from the room to get to their various jobs.

Before Kirby had disappeared she snuck over to Amy's station, "Ames, can I ask you something?" she asked and the red head looked up, glasses half way down the bridge of her nose. She slowly nodded and scooted over so Kirby could pull a chair up. The computer screen reminded her of those cheesy sorts of 90's hacking scenes from movies and almost reminded her of the matrix. Obviously she understood none of it whereas Amy-Lee was able to read it and type away on her keyboard like a pro.

"So what you need?" she asked, her eyes not moving. The girl was like a human computer.

"The cameras in the Alpha's... shall we call it lair?" she asked with a smirk and Amy chuckled,

"We'll call it the lair for now."

"Are the cameras on... all the time?" she questioned and Amy paused what she was doing to look at the blonde,

"Why?" she arched a brow, her green eyes focusing solely on her.

"Because I was going to go there to train with the Alpha." Kirby confessed and Amy's lips pursed before she turned back to the computer and continued with her work.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked and Kirby shrugged.

"I don't know, I've not exactly had much of the chance to fight against a Were let alone an Alpha, I thought it may be useful. They also heal." She explained and Amy chuckled,

"So why are you asking?"

"I need to you not tell Kat."

"Because she's wary of him?"

"Exactly." Amy then paused and sat back in her chair, pushing her glasses up on top of her head and massaged the bridge if her nose.

"So you want me to keep a secret from our _leader_ so you can go train with a stranger?" she asked and looked at the blonde as if she was purely stupid.

"Yup." She popped her 'P'.

"Will you tell her eventually?"

"Eventually."

"Before shit goes down?"

"Before shit goes down." Kirby confirmed and Amy eventually nodded.

"I'll switch the camera's off if you text me when you're there and when you're leaving _and_ if you let me know you're doing okay." She laid down the rules and Kirby's head bobbed as she pulled the brunette into a hug,

"Deal."

* * *

Kirby grunted as she hit the post and ducked as he swiped a claw in her direction. She slid round the post and ran forward jumping onto a crate and pushing her body off of it towards another pillar, jumping back to the previous and jumping off of that to pull herself onto the large piping. She swung her body round to land on top in a crouch as she looked down as Derek panted and leaned against the said post with his hand.

"When she said using the objects around you to be resourceful, she wasn't kidding." He said between breaths and she grinned, looking at the two broken boxes.

"We're like little Buffy's," She grinned before wrapping her arms around the piping and swung down to hang before releasing it and landed gracefully on the ground, "But I have to admit, you're hard work." She wiped the sweat from the back of her neck, hand on her hip as she caught her own breath.

They had been at it for an hour straight. Derek had started being careful around her, but after she tripped him onto his back, he got serious and the training really began. She stuck with the defensive, the only goal being to hold up for as long as possible with possibly the odd pin, except she wasn't able to pin him. Each time she was able to drop him to the floor and then jump him, he had managed to either roll out of the way or have her pinned for a split second before she was able to escape his hold.

She walked over to her back pack and pulled out a bottle of water and took a few gulps, savouring the fact that it was still cold. She allowed her neck to drop back, feeling wisps of her hair tickling her shoulders. She rolled her shoulders before turning to Derek and offering him some water, but he declined.

"So I think I know the answer on if I'm stronger than you," she started and he smirked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets as he made is way over, "We're equal."

"Equal?" he asked and she grinned,

"Well, neither of us landed a hit nor were either one of us able to pin and hold down the other," she explained and leaned her hip against the table, "I would definitely say that's equal, but it means you're stronger than Kate. Don't tell her that though," He nodded as she smirked as she took another sip and placed the bottle on the table, "So how does someone such as yourself end up... here?" she asked and he crossed his arms, leaning on the post as a brow arched, "Come on, I've told you plenty about me, play fair." She teased before pulling her blonde hair out of the bun and scrunching it in her hands to keep the curls in.

"My home isn't exactly... suitable at this current moment in time," He stated and she looked up with an arched brow, "hunters."

"Seriously? Well _damn_ you must attract them." She grinned and he actually cracked a smile, but she noted a flash of guilt within his ocean depths. Kirby considered questioning about it during their silence, but instead she just skipped along and skimmed past him to the tram

"Wh- hey-where are you going?" he asked from her sudden movement,

"Well, am I going to get a tour of your lovely... place of residence?" she asked with a certain smile that cause the older male to shake his head with a chuckle and a genuine smile on his lips before walking forward to show her where he was currently living.

Kirby was different compared to the other sixteen year olds he seemed to associate with. She was cheeky, full of life yet he could see the internal struggle she dealt with by being through this treatment. He supposed the biggest thing he noted about her was her maturity. She didn't act like most sixteen year olds and half the time he did forget this fact. She was sixteen; a sixteen year old that smelt indescribably good, was powerful and yet... genuine. A fact that Kate Argent never had, she never seemed to be completely genuine.

At some point the small blonde had to leave the abandoned train to answer a phone call from Amy. He found it almost fascinating the way she would balance between business and playful over the phone before she finally sighed and hung up. Her shoulders rolled before she grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Hey I've gotta," she spun round only to find him almost intruding on her personal bubble, "_Go_..." She finished, almost a whisper. She smiled in interest at his sudden closeness before just smirking and taking a step back towards the stairs, "Gotta question a guy about a lizard." She winked before making her way up the stairs,

"What if he doesn't tell you anything?" Derek called out as she heading up the second lot of stairs,

"Oh _he'll_ tell me, but I'm not talking about Stiles." She gave him a knowing grin as his brows rose slowly before shouting her final goodbyes and exiting the building...

* * *

Kirby stood near the body as the vet briefed Kat about it. Lennox and Amy-Lee had their gloves on and were scanning the body, taking various samples. An elder Argent had been here, Gerard was his name apparently. Kat stated that she had few 'run ins' with this Argent in her past. The girls would most likely pester the golden blonde until she finally relented and told them more war stories (Mission stories basically) later.

As some point, Kirby's focus on the body zeroed in on the back on the young boys neck. Her brows furrowed together tightly as she pulled a pair of gloves from behind and stepped up to the table. Her hands grasped the head and she twisted it to the side harshly. Lennox had verbally gagged before gasping and nudging Amy to look at what Kirby just revealed: a fine, very precise cut.

"My guess is to paralyse the victim." Kirby suggested and the Vet's head bobbed in agreement. Amy had began tapping away on the thin screen in front before she slipped on her visor, detaching herself from everyone in the room as she got to work.

"Your friend Stiles saw the accident last night correct?" Kat spoke up, her eyes never leaving the state of the body and Kirby's head bobbed as she walked round the body, her eyes scanning it almost calculatingly.

"Yeah, I'm due at the school tonight for a lacrosse match," She stated before her eyes widened in panic and she pulled her phone out, "Which is not long."

"Bro, you skipped today is it wise to turn up to the lacrosse match?" Lennox asked as she peeled her gloves off with distaste (She hated the gloves with a passion).

"They think it's all medical crap I had done today, not training."

"Fair play, Boss lady?" all girls, minus Amy of course, turned to Kat who was pulling on a coat and shaking hands with the kind Vet: Deaton.

"Let's go watch a Lacrosse game." She smiled and Lennox whoop'd.

"Wait... So how do you play lacrosse? Better yet: What is lacrosse?" she asked and Kirby grinned,

"You're so British."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, my computer died and I lost everything! D:  
But it's cool, because I had only written a few chapters ahead and this is fairly close to what the first copy, if not a little bit better! Sorry it's short, next one should be better as we've got a smexy wet Derek in the pool ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I had a little scare factor that I had created a Mary Sue within Kirby. I mean really... for me she sounds exactly like one, so I suppose why I keep mentioning her emotions and things along that line is because I _really_ don't want her to be one! Also, I just love the group a bit too much. But seriously, let me know what you think of the story and what you would _like_ to happen. I'm still writing it as we go so you never know what could change!**

**Also... Any one seen the Poll on AfterElton? Sterek. Unf. Yes. I may also have been tumblring a lot recently.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

Kirby had been able to part from the girls before the match was close to starting. She had enlisted them into getting good seats wherever. The blonde pulled her fitted leather jacket round her, conscious of the fact she was wearing only a white tank underneath, as she made her way to the outside of the boy's locker room as she waited for Stiles. She had texted him saying that she needed to talk to him.

She wasn't too pleased about being in the empty corridor alone, but as always, it was a necessary evil she had to put up with. She fidgeted on the spot, the heels of her boots making a sound on the floor. Just as she was about to pull out her phone he finally stepped out wearing a red sweat shirt and matching bottoms and her brows flew to her hairline.

"Well that's... vibrant." She commented and chuckled as he smirked.

"Yeah yeah, wearing team colours, supporting my boys," he grinned, "So what is so urgent we need to talk before the match?"

"Well, it's not urgent per se, but let's just say that _I know_." She arched a brow as the boy slowly nodded,

"You know?" he asked and she slowly nodded, "Well that's just great Kay, you know. What do you know?"

Kirby clicked her tongue before she nodded, "I know that Scott is a Beta has been for a while and that there is some Reptilian shape shifter going around and killing people of Beacon hills, in fact I know this because I have brought my team over from England to capture said Reptilian to figure out who it is and see if they can live in society comfortably like out dear friend Scott has been doing every month since consequently I left!"

Stiles remained still before he slowly nodded and walked back into the locker room. She paused, her brows' knotting together as Scott was pushed out the door by Stiles and she had to take a step out, "Stiles! What the hell man!"

"She knows Scott, how does Kirby know when she wasn't even here?" Stiles asked and Kirby crossed her arms and she cocked hip to the side. Scott looked to Kirby before sniffing the air and she had to chuckle, "And she's brought over a team from England, wait... Team? More importantly: _your_ team?"

"Okay! Long story short for the sake of the fact that your guys are due on the pitch in..." she paused to look at her phone, "three minutes! okay," she started and took a deep breath, "Right, there's a company in England where they choose girls at birth that shows certain traits and when at a legal age give them the option to undergo a treatment program where everything about them is enhanced to become the perfect weapon. I was given this option early since I am one of the first girls to be born and survive _and show_ signs of the treatment since a young age. We are _not_ hunters, not really. We are more humane than that. We capture and restrain the said creatures and try and help them to control themselves so they can live comfortably your everyday environment."

She had to pause to catch her breath from that mouthful as the two stared blankly at her before Scott slowly nodded, "So I don't have to worry about you... chopping me in half?" he questioned and he pulled a face,

"Do I look Argent to you?" she scoffed,

"No but that's what hunters do... right?" Stiles asked and she shook her head,

"I'm not a hunter." She pouted with a frown and the two slowly nodded,

"So why are you telling us this?" Scott asked as he shifted his lacrosse equipment,

"Because of the reptilian, we already know some information, but we need more... from you." She smiled sadly as Stiles who then jumped back,

"Oh My _God_, you're all gonna torture me." He whined as he held his hands up with a sigh and she laughed whole heartily,

"No, just ask you some questions, have you delve into the previous nights events for somewhat of a description of the creature and maybe characteristics." She smiled and the two stared her down and she shifted uncomfortably on the spot, arms itching to wrap themselves around her waist.

"You're supposed to be my shy hot British friend," he pouted, "not this bad ass superhuman." She laughed, the uncomfortable sensation vanishing,

"You think I'm hot?" she asked and he flushed before muttering about needing to get to the pitch and she grinned, "If I could help you guys out with anything just let me know." She smiled and Stiles paused before looking to Scott who just shrugged before running off. She arched a brow and Stiles grinned in her direction,

"Oh I think you should help me find this bestiary, _not_ bestiality I _know_ the difference between the two and it's _definitely_ the former." He explained and she slowly nodded,

"I know what a bestiary, Amy has ours all on her computer." She smiled and Stiles arched a brow before wrapping his arm around her shoulder,

"I _knew_ there was a reason we were good friends, you just _get_ it." He grinned making her laugh as she wrapped an arm around his waist,

"That and Minecraft." She winked as they went to sit at the front bench, she had an awesome view. Coach Finstock paused to look at her with an arched brow and she grinned in his direction. Normally he would have made a comment and kicked her away from the bench, but his mind seemed to be on this big guy on the other team.

The match had not long started and Kirby had to cringe into Stiles's shoulder as 'The abomination' took down the players. She pulled on her headset at a simple motion from Lennox not far,

"_I take it things went well by the fact you're snuggling up with the victim." _Kat's cool voice came through and she smirked,

"You could say that, but no, not snuggling, crying internally from the big bad abomination of a student." She explained and Stiles turned to her,

"What did you say?" he asked and she smiled showing him her headset,

"Headset, talking with the girls. They wanna know how things are going." She smiled

'_He's cute Kay! You know what they say about friends hooking up!_' Lennox chimed in, "_Get in that sweet thing!_"

'_So what is the plan for tonight?_' Amy then spoke and Kirby looked round to see the brunette typing away in her mini-computer and Lennox trying to check out the team.

Kirby smirked, "Len thinks you're cute and Amy would like to know the plan for tonight," Stiles paused as he looked round himself before nodded and holding a hand out, "You sure?"

'_Do it Kirby, Amy and Stiles can talk properly about it._' Kat's authoritative tone echoed through and she nodded before slipping off the headset and placing it Stiles hand with a smile,

"Be careful," She winked and turned her attention back to the field, "Oh come _on_! There's no way he's our age!" she shouted out and Coach agreed,

"I wanna see a birth certificate!" he called out, fist shaking and Kirby smirked before being pulled away by Stiles,

"Get the man a birth certificate!" she heckled before giggling, wrapping her arm around Stiles's as he snuck a pair of keys from Alison who glanced curiously at her for a second. Stiles and Kirby looked round to see nothing suspicious before running off into the car park. When she got to the door she spun round to see Stiles at a familiar car and she frowned before rolling her eyes. If she could, she would break the door to Argent's office, but that would cause suspicion and everyone knows that when you get an Argent on your back it's like a freaking STD, they just _won't_ go away!

She shoved her hands in her pocket and felt her headset back in there and grinned as she slipped it onto her ear, "Little bit delayed, Stiles is playing agony aunt."

'_Yeah well, one of Derek's is getting into a lacrosse outfit.'_ Lennox filled her in and she pressed her finger to the head set, wrapping an arm round her middle.

"Boyd?"

'_No dick face, Erica!_'

"And she let him? He's still new!"

'_Well aren't you the queen of stating the obvious tonight!_'

"_Shut up the both of you, Lennox, keep an eye on Erica, Kirby get into that office!"_ Kat barked and Kirby sighed before looking round to Stiles. The sound of cheering from the pitch finally caught his attention and he looked round to her. Kirby threw her arms out as if to say 'what the hell man, hurry up!' before adjusting her white tank and placing her hands on her hips.

When Stiles finally made it to her they pushed their way through the doors and down the hall, "We need to be quick because I have to get back to Lydia." Stiles explained before shoving the keys into the lock and pushing his way through and scrambling in the office to begin rummaging. Kirby's brows flew to her hair line at the fact that Stiles was making a mess about it subtly.

"I'm not even going ask, but if you want the dude to know we were here then you're totally doing the right thing." She explained and he paused to give her a 'shut it' look before continuing to rummage through the draws. Kirby looked at the keys and ran her hand through them seeing a little thumb drive and arched a brow.

"No book. Gotta text Allison." He sighed and Kirby looked over to Erica as she walked up with a smirk on her face.

"Erica! What a surprise." She grinned and the blonde chuckled, Stiles was oblivious to this,

"Could I?" she asked motioning to the door and Kirby nodded, holding her hands out,

"Be my guest." She smiled and stepped back as the Erica walked in and made Stiles jump almost a foot in the air.

"_And_ you two are still friends," He muttered and Kirby shrugged, "Well that's just great, _really_."

"Thanks for the heads up Len."

'_Welcome Chicka!_'

"You already knew?" Stiles whined as he walked round the desk before Erica took the boy by the ear, "not the ears!"

"Where are we going then?" Kirby asked and took Stiles hand after Erica released his ear,

"Just for a talk." She smiled and walked off.

"And you're friends with her because?" Stiles asked and Kirby felt her brows furrow,

"Because we are?" she asked slowly and Stiles frowned, "Stiles, I don't care about what or who you are as a person. If she gets in the way of my mission, she knows I'll kick her ass and vice versa," She explained and Erica chuckled as she thanked Kirby for the compliment, but Kirby only grinned, "After a few more training sessions that it."

"So you're training her? Isn't that the Derek's job?" he asked and Kirby shrugged,

"Of course it is, but there's nothing wrong with learning a bit of extra self defence. It works both ways too," She smiled sweetly to the boy and he just nodded. She had a feeling he was regretting being so calm about her before, "Stiles, don't worry alright. I'm still me." She explained and the boy sighed before nodding,

"I know it's just... Everyone is going to get mixed up in this." He explained and she recognised the smell of chlorine as they near the pools.

"As long as _you're_ there mate, they'll be fine." She smiled and the boy grinned as he nudged her. She grinned as she placed her hands on her hips and Erica gave her an amused smirk before pushing the door open,

'_You going to stop flirting with him yet?_' Lennox asked and Kirby had to roll her eyes.

"You going to shut up and keep an eye on the pitch?" she questioned before she heard a raspberry in her ear and chuckled before looking up to see Derek burst a basket ball. She stepped up behind Stiles with a small smirk tugging at her lips, "And here I was thinking a _nice_ round of water polo, oh dear _silly_ me."

She saw Erica bite her lip to refrain from chuckling at her playful grin, "Kirby," Derek greeted her with a small tug on his lips and faced Stiles, "Let's try that again shall we?"

"Okay, well... he was pretty slick looking... erm..." Stiles began and Kirby pressed a button on her headset to opening record anything from around the room she was in, "Skin was dark... kinda patterned erm..." Kirby took a step away to take in the boy as he remembered the night before and she tried to listen in on his heart, keeping her face serious, "I think I actually saw Scales... is that enough?" he asked the two before looking to Kirby and frowned as she shook her head and crossed her arms, taking a glimpse at Derek and Erica, "Okay because I have someone I _really_ need to talk to..."

"Stiles, I need more, you've basically described what I came against." She gave him a sad smile, ignoring the looks from Erica and Derek, guess she neglected to say she's come up against it, "Eyes, face, movements. We know it's a reptilian, but what else?"

"Ugh alright! Eyes were yellow and slitted and erm... has a lot of teeth..." he was rushing himself and she could tell the image of it was still fresh in his mind, but he was holding back with Derek and Erica there and she felt confused as to why, "Oh! And it had a tail too," Kirby's eyes looked up to the balcony above Stiles as she saw shadow movement before she saw the creature show itself and she felt her body freeze, "are we good? Wait... have you seen it? You have this look on your face as if you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Stiles..." Kirby sighed and pointed up as she rubbed her temples before pulling the boy in red behind her. The reptilian jumped down, growling or hissing, she wasn't sure, but it knocked Erica out straight away as Derek crouched low in front of her to growl at the creature. Kirby was carefully to take steps back before Derek jumped up and pushed them back shouting for them to run. She watched it happen as if it was in slow motion. The creature slashed that surgically correct straight line at the back of his neck and her eyes widened.

"Derek... the back of your neck." Stiles muttered and Kirby grabbed the Alpha by the shirt and threw him to Stiles,

"Get him out of here Stiles!" she shouted as she ducked as the Reptilian attempted to do the same with her. She swung her legs round to trip it up before jumping to her feet and readying herself as it threw itself at her and pushed her to the ground. The small blonde threw her legs up to throw it off of her and she got to her feet in a single swoop in time to see Derek call for Stiles as he fell into the water.

Her eyes then scanned around the area, careful to keep her senses with her as she realised she couldn't find the reptilian, "Ladies, if you can find it, come to pool please," She spoke to her headset as Stiles and Derek's heads poked out of the water. She ran forward and crouched down, "Are you okay?" she asked the two.

"Kirby look out!" Stiles called before her face met the water. She opened her eyes, ignoring the subtle sting from the chlorine water and pushed her heels against the wall to swim over to help keep Derek a float. She pushed her hair from her face before wrapped an arm around him to hold him up as the noise from the Reptilian called out once more and they could no longer find it.

"Well _this_ was certainly not how I expected my evening to go..." she muttered,

"No kidding." Stiles replied and she chuckled,

"How you holding up Derek?" she asked and he glared at her. She had to laugh out loud before sighing, "I know, but if I don't think lightly of the situation with you being paralysed from the neck down in about eight feet of water..."

"I get it." He grumbled and she patted his side with the hand holding him up,

"Good."

"There it is!" Stiles called out and all their heads shot round to watch the figure creep around the pool. Her grey eyes watched its movements carefully, taking everything in as it scanned the area, almost as if it was confused by the water. It snaked up to the water, its yellow eyes watching the waves intently before its claw touched the surface and it broke through. It hissed bringing its hand out as if it just touched fire and her brows shot up.

"Did you see that?" Stiles called out and she felt her head slowly nod, watching as it scanned its hand before glaring at the water, "I don't think it can swim."

"It doesn't understand the water." Kirby muttered as it shook its hands and she momentary stopped her movement of her legs that kept her a float,

"Kirby!" Stiles called out, stopping her thought process and she began once more, she muttered a sorry as her grey eyes trained back onto the creature. Amy was going to have to make the head sets water proof now. '_Where are they?_'

"What do you mean by it doesn't understand the water?" Derek asked as he tried to breath. With him being paralysed from the neck down and being technically dead weight... he was heavy and in the water where she has to keep herself up, she was going to grow tired soon...

"Well I was watching it's movements," she began, her eyes never leaving the creature as it began stalking round the pool, calculating its next move, " An option can be that It's confused by the fact that the surface was moving, it just didn't seem to think it was water like we would, just another surface for it to walk on, but because of us creating waves, it was rendered confused by it. When it touched the water, it didn't think his claw would go straight through and sink. Which is why it reacted the way it in a negative way because it then realised that we're in water. As if... afraid of it."

"Another option?" Derek asked and she shrugged,

"It's confused by its Aquaphobia. The way It just threw itself back from the water? The unnatral desire to then just suddenly flee and I bet I'm not the only one to notice it's sudden rise in it's heart rate." she continued trying to sense out for where it have slid off to...

"_Whoa_... you got all that just by watching it?" Stiles asked and she made a noise to confirm this fact, "So when you said weapon you literally-"

"I literally mean we are created to become weapons," She confirmed once more and turned to Stiles, "I can't explain it so well, but we are trained to take notice of this. Facial expressions, even micro-facial expressions and body movements. It is all essential when you need to take something out."

"You're not gonna..." Stiles asked and she shook her head,

"Not until we know what and who it is."

"And then?" Derek asked and she looked at him,

"And then we decide whether it's feral or not."

"Feral?" Stiles questioned and she sighed,

"Uncontrollable, savage, untameable, get the gist of it?" Derek answered and Stiles's mouth formed an 'O' as all three of them watched out for the reptilian once more...

* * *

It had been almost two hours and she was getting weaker, in fact the only reason Derek was still above water still was because of them both, how Stiles would have done this on his own was beyond her and she was technically the stronger of the two. Long day or not, she was growing tired and was only slightly regretting the training session with Derek earlier.

"Kirby, can you swim to get my phone?" Stiles asked and she frowned,

"I can get your phone, but I can't work it..." she explained,

"_Really_? I forget you only use Apple..." he grumbled and she frowned, her head whipping round to face him,

"_Really_ Stiles? You wanna get into this again?" she growled, "Oh what's better: PC or Mac?" The two glared at each other before Kirby backed down, "Can you hold him up on your own?" she asked and he shrugged, as she began pulling her arm away Derek began to sink slightly,

"No no no no no no!" he panicked and she wrapped her arm back around and held him up so he could breathe.

"Calm down Derek! I won't let you sink!" Kirby sighed,

"Oh I'm sorry, you try being paralyzed from the neck down!" he growled and she rolled her eyes,

"You try." She suggested Stiles and as soon as Derek began to sink again Stiles was there to help keep him up.

"This is useless!" he ground out and Kirby sighed before sharing a look with Stiles. She had to swallow a forming lump in her throat as the two considered it.

"Don't even think about it!" Derek called out and she winced. She had to think about this properly,

"Can you just trust me just this once?" Stiles asked,

"No!"

"Both Kirby and I are the ones who have been keeping you alive for two hours Derek!" Stiles defended and Kirby seemed to zone out as she thought it through,

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek stated and Kirby snapped out of it as she looked to the Alpha,

"Erm... Hi." She smiled and Derek rolled his eyes,

"You're tired, I can see it and feel it by the fact that you're both struggling, and you won't last long." He explained and she frowned before slowly nodding in agreement.

"_Fine_, I was hoping the others would be here by now, but they're probably dealing with your Beta," She grumbled and Derek seemed to pause, "Oh yeah, Boyd starting playing Lacrosse earlier, last I heard from the chatter he was turning slightly with the whole glowing eyes you wolves tend to do."

Derek growled as Stiles rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to the subject at hand here!"

"Look Stiles, you don't trust me and I don't trust you, but you both need me to survive which is why you are _not letting me go_." Derek stated. Kirby closed her eyes, her brows knotting together tightly as she knew the answer in her head. She finally opened her eyes and shared a look with Stiles and bobbed it subtly in confirmation.

The two released Derek as he called out for them before slowing sinking to the ground and Stiles swam as fast as he could towards the phone, "Stiles be careful!" she called out before pulling off her leather jacket. The extra weight from it would cause her more effort to swim down to Derek. She took a deep breath before diving down. She met him quickly and grabbed at his shirt and tried to pull him up but she could only go so far. Derek was right when he said she was tired. Everywhere was starting to ache and she would feel this tomorrow that was for sure. She saw the fact that he was unable to retain the oxygen and her eyes widened before she pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his, giving him oxygen, unaware of his brows shooting to his hairline. When she had enough she pushed herself away to swim to the surface and take a deep breath.

Stiles had just made it back and she used the spare moment to catch her breath as Stiles began typing in the call Scott. She took a deep breath and swam back down to try once again and pulled Derek up, hoping that the bloody paralysis was wearing off! She grabbed at his shirt once more and wrapped an arm around his back. She tried to bring her feet down so she could push them up, but swimming wasn't her forte, like ever. She was a sucky swimmer. She noticed that Derek was low on oxygen once more with the way there weren't many bubbles and he didn't seem with it and would have groaned if it wasn't the fact that she was under water. She pressed her lips to his once more and gave him some oxygen before pulling away and was about to swim back up as Stiles dived under and swam down to them. With both Stiles and herself they were able to swim back up. As soon as her head broke through the surface of the water she was gasping for air with Derek and they were back to both of them keeping him above water.

"Tell me you got him?" Derek gasped and Stiles just groaned, sharing a worried look with Kirby who groaned.

"When we're out, count me first for kicking his ass, knackered or not!" she growled feeling her muscles begin to protest. Talk about a work out, staying above water holding a guy up was not what she was expecting at all. She would rather spar against Kat for a good few hours...

"I'll fight you for that spot." Stiles muttered and she had to laugh,

"I would rather fight a horde of infected from shooting a car alarm off." She grinned and he had to laugh at that,

"Ah but then you see, we would be comfortable at our computers all snuggily and warm. Completely different." He challenged and she chuckled,

"Zombie horde Stiles." She defended and Stiles then nodded,

"Okay, point taken."

"Don't tell me you play video games...?" Derek sighed and her head threw back as she laughed out loud,

"It's what brought us together." She smiled and manoeuvred her hand to pat Stiles's arm who grinned in her direction.

"That and Minecraft." he replied and she smirked and chuckled, enjoying this sudden light moment.

* * *

"So are you struggling right now?" Stiles asked and she sighed,

"Oh my god _yes_," she groaned, "Derek, any feeling yet?"

"Not that I know of." He muttered and both non-paralysed party members sighed, Kirby's eyes were beginning to sting and she could just TELL that her fingers were all pruney.

"I can't keep you up any longer I need to hold onto something." Stiles explained and looked at a diving board in front before turning to Kirby who nodded,

"I'm down with it dude, I can't keep this up," She gasped and Stiles began back paddling towards the diving board. Kirby joined in, trying to keep in sync with him, but her movements were growing sluggish. She didn't know if they made it to the board because the exhaustion took over and she had to rest her body for just a few minutes and felt the water embrace her as her eyes fell close. Even though her lungs burned, she relished these few moments to allow her aching muscles to relax. She sighed, feeling all oxygen leave her lungs before something grabbed at the back of her shirt and pulled her out.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she would have been winded, but instead it just encouraged her to breath. She heard the sound of glass smashing and she pulled herself up and onto her knees as Stiles sat up and Derek, who now seemed to have upper body strength, pull himself onto the diving board. It appeared all three of them were just as exhausted and just as oxygen deprived.

She looked Scott who looked more than alright as he looked up to ask if they were alright and she cracked a smirk, "I hate you, but... oh great timing. Great timing," She sighed and collapsed onto her side with a grin, "So tired now." She chuckled to herself and heard Stiles laugh also, probably just happy to be alive as much as she was...

* * *

The boys had finally been able to open up the file only see some form of ancient Latin on the screen and she groaned before pulling on her jacket. It was still heavy from the water and her phone, her precious phone was dead. I-phone's don't like water. At all. In fact, it just hated water as much as the creature did.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked and she nodded,

"Some form of Latin." She replied and Scott groaned,

"How are we supposed to find out what this thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek walked up with a now conscious Erica in tow.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles sighed and Kirby's brows furrowed in confusion,

"No, only when it got confused by its own reflection." He explained and something clicked in the back of her mind. She remembered only briefly learning about this with Amy when transferring files onto her mini-computer.

"It doesn't know what it is..." Scott stated.

"Or Who." Derek finished and Kirby's hands were on her hips and she tried to force her mind to actually work.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles asked and she could tell he wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Just stories...rumours..." he replied, just as clueless as she was.

"Wait... so it's like us?" Scott asked and her brows furrowed in confusion. Did he not know of other supernatural creatures?

"A Shape shifter yes, but it's not right... it's like a..." Derek struggled to think of the word when Stiles finished the sentence,

"An Abomination." Derek looked up to Stiles and then slowly nodded before turning back to Scott. Kirby's head fell forward as she sighed. This wasn't good for whoever the Kanima was. When tagged as an abomination, there tended to be only a few options: Death or test. She would have to consult Kat on trying to figure out if they could help whoever the Kanima was.

Kirby shook her head as she walked forward to Erica and held a hand out. The blonde looked to Derek and he nodded allowing Kirby to pull the blonde away. "Are you okay?" she asked and Erica nodded before arching a brow at her.

"I think I know who won the wet t-shirt contest back there." She commented and Kirby arched a brow before chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, pretty bra and white T-shirt, very funny." She smirked and Erica chuckled before nodded,

"Definitely made an impression," she whispered before leaning back, "What about you? Where's the others?"

"Beats me. I'm knackered and I just want to shower and go to bed. I might just scrounge a lift off Scott, my phone is fucked," She sighed and Erica gave her a sympathetic smile. They both turned to Scott who was shouting at Derek and she sighed before walking over, "Okay, I think a breather is in order here guys. We know what it is and we've made it out tonight alive okay? Let's just go home and be happy about this. I for one know my night isn't over since we're going to do some more research about the Kanima."

"You can't just google this." Scott stated and she rolled her eyes,

"Stiles will get the necessary information in the morning (If we have it) and he'll explain it to you," she smiled softly and he seemed to accept this, "Take my advice. Go home, relax. We can talk about who trusts who and who is good or not tomorrow or another time okay?"

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" he asked her and she shrugged,

"We don't know much about it at all at this current moment in time, but think about it: There's you, there's Derek's pack, there's me and my group and then, as much as I disagree with their methods, there's the Argents with their own agenda. That's four groups full of people and only one Kanima. We can do this all separately and fight it through or chill the fuck out and go about this sensibly." She explained and Derek crossed his arms, he didn't seem to approve of this at all.

"What would you do," Scott asked, "if we worked separately?"

"Find and capture the Kanima and then see if the person can cope being this Kanima within society," She ran a hand through her drying hair, "But seriously, none of us should make decisions about the Kanima yet until we know what it is properly, better yet who."

"Well I know one thing," Derek stated before spinning round and walking off, Erica gave her a sad smile before following, "When I find it... I'm going to kill it." She heard him mutter angrily and her head dropped back before she turned to the boys.

"Can I catch a lift with you?" she asked and Scott slowly nodded...

* * *

The front door to Kirby's house slammed shut as the small blonde stormed into the lounge to see the three girls sat watching a film. She was shivering and her clothes obviously damp still.

"Well hey! Look who decided to come home!" Lennox called out as she took a swig of her beer and Kirby arched an unimpressed brow, "Didya get lucky? Was it Stiles? Oh better yet! Didya meet your alpha buddy for the dirty?" she winked,

"Why are you wet?" Kat then asked and Kirby's lips pursed,

"More like: Where the _fuck_ were you guys? I have been stuck in a _fucking_ pool trying to keep myself, Stiles and the fucking Alpha above water whilst being circled by the Kanima! Yeah, I know what the creature is. Amy, you know what to do. You all suck, I'm going to bed before my emotions get the better of me and I _kill_ all _three_ of you!" she shouted before throwing her wet jacket at them and stormed up the stairs to her room. The first thing she did was close and locked her window, drawing the curtains before jumping in the shower to get some warmth into her body. Stiles's Jeep seemed to not have a working heater. Damn it.

Once dressed in her fluffy chequered jammie bottoms and a grey strap top Kirby exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair. She made her way back to the window, opened the curtains and opened the window before making her way over to her laptop and setting it up.

Even though the blonde wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet so after checking and sorting her mail she was on youtube watching minecraft videos as she dried her hair. By the time she was done, she recognised the figure climbing through and she rolled her eyes, closing the lid and spinning round.

"I _so_ knew it." She smirked and crossed her arms as he walked round to sit on her bed.

"What do you know?" he then asked and she shrugged,

"I shouted at them and then had a shower. I won't find anything out till morning, which means I may be pulling another sicky..." she sighed and he chuckled before pausing,

"I do need to ask you something..." he started and she arched a brow and rested her hands either side of her on the chair, "At the pool..." he seemed to debate this, but she recognised this certain light in his eyes and she laughed almost silently,

"When Stiles left you to drown and I couldn't haul your ass back up on my own?" she finished and he chuckled, "No offense, but _damn_ your dead weight is heavy," He was about to laugh, but she dived over to cover his mouth, a finger pressed her lips, "They may be awake and downstairs, but they'll be able to hear if they are even marginly near." He slowly nodded and she slowly lowered her hands and sat at the edge of her chair.

"The training session earlier must have tired you out more than we thought then..." he started up again and she smirked,

"Well, that plus running then having to look after you all add up you know; I have done much better than most today," She defended with a pout and he smirk, refraining from chuckling, "Anyway, you were asking about the pool?"

"Yeah..." he seemed to pause, his entire confident aura seemingly vanishing, "Thank you... for not letting me drown."

She smirked, "Well, I have to admit I wasn't expecting my first kiss to be like that..." she started and his brows shot to his hair line before she grinned, "_Syke_," She had to cover her mouth from laughing at the look on his face. She was able to laugh silently as a certain sparkle happened in his hazel depths as he smirked, "You're welcome by the way."

The two remained in silence for a minute before she had to shift in her seat. She could hear the girls in the basement. Amy was sorting Kirby's phone out plus discussing about bringing out the smaller headsets which were waterproof. "Do you have any idea as to who the Kanima may be?" Derek asked and her head shot to his before slowly shaking it.

"I don't even know _what_ it is, but after seeing a body? It's killing purely for the kill, because the victims? It doesn't make sense to me. We can't seem to find a connection between them," She sighed and leaned back on her stall, swinging her legs a little, "What about you? Any ideas?"

"I have someone in mind," he began, "but testing out on if it's him is another story."

"What about testing the venom against him? You know, testing to see if its own venom works against it. Ninety six percent of the time it works with a reptilian supe." She suggested and he arched a brow,

"Ninety six percent?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes,

"Amy told me that. Apparently sometimes a person can be immune to it, but it's so rare it's almost nonexistent, but sometimes it just doesn't work. What would the chances be that this Kanima is part of the four percent?" she shrugged and he seemed to pause in thought before getting up and making his way to the window, "Wait," he turned to face her, hands in his pockets, "When you find out who it is... will you? Kill them that is?" she asked and he frowned, his eyes dropping from her gaze and she sighed, "Would it be worth asking you to leave it to us?"

He seemed to struggle with his words and she stood up and made her way over, "I can't promise that I will leave them alone." He explained and she nodded, accepting this.

"If you go after the Kanima could you please let _me_ know?" she asked and his brows knotted together,

"Why?" he stiffened and she knew his thoughts were assuming the worst. Instead, Kirby just gave him a soft smile, something he wasn't expecting.

"So I can back you up. I've fought the Kanima twice now and it's difficult, if you have someone backing you up it should be at least a fraction easier." Her voice was soft, shy even. She half thought he would laugh in her face, but she knew he's trained with her so he knew better, but the way his face closed off and his ocean eyes hardened concerned her suddenly.

"You could get hurt." He stated and she nodded,

"And so could you if on your own. I'm not saying you're weak, far from it actually, but this creature is faster and stronger than us," she tucked a rogue lock of hair behind her ear, "Let's not forget the whole walking on all fours and sticking to every surface. Oh god and that _tail_!" she smirked as he chuckled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"And if the others find out?" he then queried and she paused, her lips pouting out ever so slightly as she considered all the options.

"They would come with and back everyone up. Except Kat. She would send you on your way and let the women take over." She winked as he sighed and shook his head,

"I barely know her and this doesn't surprise me."

"She finds it harder to adapt unlike us and by us, I mainly mean Lennox and I," She shrugged with a smile and he nodded before climbing out of her window, "By the way, this whole... randomly climbing in my window should stop."

"Twilight stalkerish?" he asked with a smirk and she grinned with a nod,

"How about this," she grabbed a pen from her dressing table and held her hand out in question, his brows furrowed as he gave her his hand and she pulled it closer as she wrote her number on the back of his hand, "Call or message me if you need to talk. If I can't get out, _then_ come in my window. Cause you know, I can't have you randomly pop in when I'm indecent." She winked and chuckled before spinning round and putting the pen back, missing the way his eyes darkened a fraction and he looked away.

"I'll... see you soon." He muttered before leaving and she faced the window with a perplexed expression before shrugging. She had to get to sleep anyway...

* * *

**How's the chemistry going?**

**What do you want to see in the next episode? I'm thinking some Lydia/Kirby friendship to be created... Opinion?**

**Don't forget to Fave/Alert/Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe you're still making me go to school." Kirby muttered from the back seat. Lennox leaned round, her pink hair pulled down in two plaits. She looked adorable.

"Just because we're here and we're now technically working doesn't mean your education should suffer," She explained and Kirby blew a raspberry at her, "Hey bitch! Let a girl be right and sound like a grown up for once!"

"Enough guys! Amy, continue." Kat scolded and Kirby sat back as Amy passed a file from her tablet to Kirby's. There were various images of the Kanima, sketches of sorts really. Amy didn't exactly have much time to do her research. The brunette pushed her glasses up her nose as her chocolate eyes faced her as she described the latin translation. Kirby made mental brief notes about it as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll talk to Stiles to try and find out who it may be." Kirby muttered before jumping out the truck and waving bye.

She was half way up the steps when: "Hey Kirby Darling! You forgot you bagged lunch!" Lennox was hanging out the window with a cheeky grin and Kirby laughed, a real smile tugging at her lips. The blonde flipped the pinknette off before spinning round, "ROOD!"

As Kirby entered the school she tucked some hair behind her ear, pressing on the small device, "Oh you love it." She whispered with a sultry tone before grinning at the squeals from Lennox. Kirby couldn't help but grin as she made it over to her locker and opened it.

"You know, I see you day in and day out wearing outfits like that, but recently they've got _edge_ to them and yet I _still_ love them," A familiar voice reached her ears and suddenly Kirby felt small before spinning round to see Lydia, "So where do you shop?"

Kirby was wearing tight dark jeans with various claw rips down her legs, ankle boots with a high stiletto heel which were also black, with three rings of material with various studs. For her top she wore loose white tank, the kind that looked like it should be two – three sizes too big, with a scuffed of black faded band logo on, she had a black strap top underneath. Her jacket (a faux leather crop with, yet again, various studs around the collar) was tucked over her messenger bag.

"Mainly online, but you should see some of the stores in London," Kirby replied, trying to sound confident. It must have worked because Lydia seemed impressed, "Milan is nice also."

"You've been to Milan?"

'_Hey! That was one weekend and it was to visit my aunt!'_ Lennox's voice echoed into her ear and Kirby grinned,

"My friend's aunt lives out there, she's a part time fashion designer and works with Gucci," She replied and Lydia's eyes sparkled with what seemed like glee, "When we visited her, we got a tour."

"You need to tell me about it! Every detail! I'll know if you miss anything out." And the red-head had wrapped an arm around hers as soon as Kirby had closed her locker. She was talking fashion with Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin! The hot red-head who was a freaking genius, most popular girl in school, who had tried to compliment her of various items of clothing in the past was now talking fashion with shy little British girl Kirby William's. Except... Lydia Martin was now less popular due to a three day streak in the woods, got dumped by the Lacrosse co-captain (She didn't get why there wasn't just the one, but it made people happy) and is generally more open about her intelligence. And Kirby? Well... Kirby heard the rumours. She didn't really think much of it. She knew the truth about her own life.

* * *

Kirby almost slumped down on her seat, the tray making a slightly louder noise than necessary. Scott just smirked in her direction as she leant against Stiles.

"Girl talk?" he asked and she nodded,

"I like girl talk, don't get me wrong, but..." the blonde sat up to open her water, "My girl talk is different now. Len says hi by the way."

"Ear piece?" he asked and she nodded before pulling a little black box out of her bag and handed it to him, "My own ear piece?"

"You need to stay in touch with Amy about the whole sitch really. Besides, it's a pretty messed up deal with the fact that my dad is asking for rent from the girls! I mean he's not even there and we are all paying for the food!" Lydia had sat down next to her half way through the conversation.

"Is it those girls who dropped you off today?" she asked and Kirby nodded with a bright grin,

"Yeah, met them in England and we just grew close as a group." Lydia's head bobbed as she turned to Allison to discuss something and Kirby released a breath of relief. Stiles nudged her and she just smirked before turning her attention to her food before feeling a vibration in her jean pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from an unknown number:

_So a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom? D_

She had to hide a smirk and popping a cherry tomato and munching on that as she replied:

_Depends, have you found our snake? –K_

_He's always been kind of a snake. D_

_Heh, okay then would I know him? –K_

_Yes._

That was when Kirby slipped her phone away and excused herself from the table. Stiles stood with her and walked out leaving Scott with Lydia and Allison.

"Are those two an item now?"

"Stiles and Kirby? No, they just play video games." Scott explained to Lydia and Kirby had to smile at that,

"She plays video games? Oh wow, we have change that."

* * *

"What was that about?" Stiles asked and Kirby eyed their surroundings before shaking her head and continued waking, her boots clicking deeply from her determined walk. Stiles followed her to the library. He had muttered, but she ignored him until they were fully secluded from people in the library.

"So... Who would you consider to be a snake? And male." She asked and Stiles pulled a face,

"Ookay, why? And really, I find a lot of people could be a snake, but the kanima? Clueless," He explained and Kirby leaned against the bookshelf, sighing, "Why?"

"I have a source who is going to test out the venom on someone I know, who is 'a snake'."

"A source? Kirby do I even want to know who your source is?" he asked and she grinned before shaking her head, "Alright then, glad we got that out of the way, but I still want to know." He pouted and she laughed,

"Well, lucky for you I'm not saying," She winked before running a hand through her hair, "Still, after last night, I have to say I'm concerned. Whoever the Kanima is, doesn't know that they're It, so..."

"Derek going after it to kill it could be risky for you guys?" Stiles continued and she blonde leant against the book shelf and nodded.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. The fact that you've seen it and be paralysed by it already really ticks me off. Like... I'm bloody livid that it even touched you and Erica." Stiles just laughed, not really noticing the way her grey eyes steeled for a fraction of a second before warming at his laugh.

"I didn't know you cared so much," He cooed, giving her a knowing smile before pulling her in for a hug, her arms wrapped around his waist as she hid her face in his shoulder, "_Whoa_... Kirby are you alright?"

She slowly nodded and rested just her forehead against his shoulder as relaxed her eyes, "Yeah... I just... get worried at the lengths I will go to protect the people I care about," She explained and pulled back, pulling a smile onto her face, "Not to mention I'm just knackered and want to curl up with ice cream and minecraft."

Stiles grinned and slapped her back as they made their way out from the security of the books, "That's the Kirby I like to hear! Ice cream and Minecraft." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, taking on her slight weight as she relaxed against him, chuckling.

"Some people must wonder why we play such a game." She muttered loud enough for him to hear,

"Erm, because it's _awesome_?"

* * *

She was sat at the back of her last class. Alegebra. It was boring in England with private tutors, it's boring now. All of the mathematics and she _still_ hates the lot of it.

"What're you doing after?" someone asked her and Kirby's brows furrowed as she looked behind her. Lydia. Kirby froze, the old inner shy Kirby clawing her way out. She stuttered before stopping herself and shrugging with a small smile, "Good. We should go for coffee."

"Sure." She replied and nodded before turning away for a smiling Lydia to look forward. Coffee. With Lydia. It's normal. What normal people do these days… Right?

'_Oh wow girl… just abandon us to get coffee, it's cool, we'll just continue looking through the books. Whilst you get coffee. It's fine. No worries.'_ Lennox's voice echo'd through her ear piece and she tried to not cringe.

"Bro, I froze." She whispered almost silently as she began to doodle in her book.

'_I get it babe. I just want to join you!'_ she whined and Kirby smiled, _'I'm going nuts here! Kat keeps making us read stuff! I hate reading!'_

Kirby released a small chuckle, unable to stop herself, but kept her head down to look like she was writing notes. Lennox had a point though. Kat had been working the girls hard whether it was training or reading up on the Kanima. Kirby got lucky and was able to avoid it because of high school. Even if that wasn't exactly ideal for _her_. She knew she should probably be grateful for this fact, but… She wanted to get involved! More so then she is. When Kirby is in work mode, she felt… _right_ and she supposed this was because of the treatment and London… The fun and the 'normal' was kind of on the job. Sometimes they did purely sneak out to have fun. Pure Fun. Like… Sneak into a club or crash a wedding and one time? Sightseeing. Because Kirby had never seen London before, they took her to all the need to know sightseeing places that any Englander should know of.

The final bell rung through the halls and she almost wanted to throw her hands up in victory as she stood up with her books wrapped in her arms. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and felt a hand grip her arm. Kirby automatically stiffened as she turned to see Lydia waving to someone before facing her, "Ready to go? I have my car." She smiled and then began guiding Kirby out of the classroom.

"I-I-I need to stop by my locker." She spoke quietly and Lydia nodded as she finished a text,

"Well yours is before mine and I need to pop by there anyway so let's go!"

* * *

There was something about Lydia that Kirby couldn't get to grips about: She was actually _really_ nice. She bought the coffee, though Kirby offered several times and they didn't talk fashion. They just… talked. Kirby got the impression that Lydia had some things going on in her head and she just wanted someone to talk to. Maybe not about what was wrong, but… maybe Lydia was lonely? Kirby attempted hinted at subjects every now and then to try and find out.

"So tell me, what it is like living with three other girls." Lydia asked as she resting her chin in her hands, Kirby tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,

"Well, they're my best friends you know? It's brilliant, I still get my space and they're always there," Lydia seemed to have a weird nostalgic smile, but she listened intently to what Kirby had to say, "but you know how it is with friends, they are either too much in your business or… you feel like they're keeping something from you." Lydia's eyes sparkled. Someone was keeping something from her.

"What could they be keeping from you?" Lydia questioned and Kirby shrugged,

"Who even knows these days? So what about you? Do you still host your famous Lydia Martin Parties?" Kirby grinned and Lydia's smile faltered for a split second before she grinned,

"Of course, my birthday will be coming. You and your friends should come, I don't think you ever turned up to one of my parties." She had this curious arched brow and Kirby flushed,

"I… I always talked myself out of it because of nerves." She half whispered and pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Lydia just smiled,

"Well not this time. We should go dress shopping."

"That-That sounds fun."

At some point, they left the coffee shop and went window shopping. Allison (Scott's girlfriend) even joined them not long after, she was 'in town anyway'. Kirby slowly came out of her shell again. She knew Allison by association but never actually spoke with her. She seemed sweet, but her mind was completely elsewhere throughout the window shopping. Kirby noticed the way she never really looked at clothes with Lydia. Kirby pulled out a pair of jeans and gave them to Lydia saying she should try them on.

They were waiting outside the dressing room and Kirby sat next to Allison, "I take it Lydia's mind is still innocent to our surroundings," Allison looked to her slowly before biting her lower lip and slowly nodding. Kirby smiled and held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Kirby, I'm a genetically altered teen made to fight the fights that the police can't and help protect people such as Lydia from the real threats of our planet." Allison grinned and grasped Kirby's hand gently,

"I'm Allison, I'm a daughter from a family of werewolf hunters and I'm secretly dating my werewolf boyfriend." She whispered and Kirby slowly nodded. They shook hands and faced the curtain of the changing room that Lydia was in once more.

"I understand the situation you're in." Kirby whispered and she saw Allison look at her via her peripherals.

"Are you-?"

"No. My best friend is," Then Allison slowly nodded as Lydia pulled the curtain to reveal herself. Kirby nodded and motioned for the red head to spin round, "I like it, you can really pair this with a casual outfit." She smiled and Allison nodded with a tug of her lips when Lydia looked to her for a second opinion. Kirby noted the way the red head smiled before she spun round and went back into the changing room.

"I hate the lies." Allison whispered and Kirby's head bobbed as her eyes closed.

"I know, but she knows _something_ is going on."

"How can I keep her from knowing?"

"I don't know because your group are so tightly knitted that… She's going to find out at some point," Kirby twisted her body to face Allison better, "I think when the time is right, she _needs_ to know. Especially is she becomes more involved. Intentionally or not."

"But…" Allison looked down, guilt flooding her eyes,

"You never know though, she may be a huge help. She's smart, like… crazily so and she's _really_ nice." Allison looked to Kirby and nodded,

"Not many people get to see that side of her you know."

"I know… I was always the shy girl who admired her form the distance and whenever she spoke to me, I ran. She was never mean to me and today has really opened my eyes." Kirby stood and picked up her bag in time as Lydia opened the curtains and exclaimed that her bank account could handle another pair of jeans. Kirby agreed and held her hand out to offer to carry it to find the rest of the destined outfit, but Lydia declined saying she had the right outfit in mind for them in her wardrobe.

It seemed that whatever Kirby had said must have impacted Allison because the brunette seemed to perk up for the rest of the trip and the three seemed to bond. Whenever Lydia had left the two alone, they spoke about The Kanima and equipment and weapons. Kirby had even asked for a few sessions with Allison with a bow and Allison asked the same for hand to hand.

When it was time to part ways, Lydia had offered to drive Kirby home, to which the blonde politely declined saying she 'needed the walk'. She must have surprised Lydia since she pulled the red head into a hug, "Thank you so much for inviting me out. I had a lot of fun."

"Y-Yeah… Me too," Lydia almost stuttered before her trademark Lydia Martin smile was on her features, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kirby nodded and waved before spinning round and walking off. She made her way out of the mall and in the direction of her home where the girls are probably waiting. Kirby slipped the headset back in her ear, but didn't switch it on yet. She would know if she was needed since the girls would either text her or the ear piece would vibrate slightly.

"Thanks for inviting me out. I had a _lot_ of fun." A voice slowly mimicked from behind and Kirby's brows furrowed before she slowly turned to see Erica.

"Erica, hey!" Kirby relaxed by a fraction and smiled. Erica seemed to hesitate before her features hardened and she took a few steps towards the shorter blonde, "Okay, what's wrong? Have I done something?"

"Why are you hanging out with them?" she asked and it slowly clicked in her brain,

"You mean Lydia and Allison?"

"And Scott and Stiles."

"Oh…Erm… because Scott and Stiles are my friends and… I suppose the same with Lydia and Allison. Why?" she could see something wasn't right and she guessed it was between her group at school and Derek's pack? Considering the majority of Derek's pack went to the same school.

"I knew you were friends with Stiles, but now you seem to be _getting around_."

"Wow, a slut reference, okay! Nice. Right, Erica I'm still a normal freaking girl and making friends is what I like. If you want me to spend time with you in school then I _will_. Our friendship isn't purely business."

"Then why the hell is it that every time I see you it's 'business' related." Jealous Erica? Kirby seemed stumped. She never had this problem before. What was this?

"Then let's hang out! Do what we used to, go to the library to study and have the librarian tell us off for giggling, or for eating. Or let's go to the cinema and talk throughout it then hide when someone turns to try and shout at us to shut up!" Kirby had thrown her hands out, listing a few of the activities they used to do before she left. Erica's eyes softened and she crossed her arms, "And lets to that this weekend! Or even tomorrow night! After school. As soon as we get out, we'll walk to mine to drop our shit there, then blag a lift into town to do whatever we feel like!"

Erica was now smiling and she walked to Kirby and pulled her into a hug, making Kirby freeze, "I thought you have forgotten all of that."

Kirby then slumped, "Erica, you were my only girlfriend, how could I forget any of that?"

"You've got the girls and now… Lydia Martin. You couldn't even talk to her before you left and now you've spent the afternoon with her."

"Erica, you never did like Lime Green Jelly. Stop eating it. It is icky." She winked and Erica chuckled before pulling away and smiling.

"You're right. I have to go now. Beta duties." She smiled and Kirby noticed a figure in the background.

"Have fun, don't be naughty!" Kirby winked before spinning round and walking off. She wrapped her arm around her as she smile slowly dropped off her face. What sort of Beta duties would Erica have? And did Erica really wait to see if she could talk to Kirby? Because she was jealous? Or even scared she was losing her? Sometimes she forgot that she was sixteen and friends with other sixteen year olds. Not just her usual eighteen plus…

* * *

**Heeey!**

**Sorry for the wait! but things were a bit blagh IRL. But! I moved house! Sorry, this is exciting for me because I was able to control decorating my room and it's BEAutiful! Yes. Anyway! Enjoy! More chapters to come soon!**

**What do you think of Jelly Erica and my friendship take with Lydia? Is it IC?**

**Who do you wanna see more of? I miss Lennox already D: **


End file.
